Amoureuse d'un pirate
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé se faire embarquer de force sur un bateau. Un bateau pirate. Commandé par un homme diablement beau. Rival de son fiancé. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un pari avec lui. Qui impliquerait son mariage, et son coeur...
1. Chapter 1

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage...et récompense!

Sakura Haruno rayonnait. Depuis trois ans qu'elle attendait ça. Trois ans passés à ses côtés, écoutant tous ses récits, le regardant monter de grade en grade, subissant avec courage les moqueries des amis qui disaient qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre son cœur.

Mais elle y était arrivée. Elle avait prouvé qu'aucun homme ne lui résistait. Et la veille, devant toute une assemblée, l'insaisissable Neji Hyuuga l'avait demandé en mariage.

Dans trois mois elle serait devenue Mme Sakura Hyuuga.

Elle passa dans une petite rue qui longeait le port, pensant à son futur mariage, qui serait sûrement un des plus splendides que le siècle ait compté. Vu le rang qu'occupait la famille Hyuuga dans la noblesse, cela paraissait logique. Son père était le gouverneur de l'île de Konoha.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était dans une rue inconnue, sombre et étroite, qui côtoyait de près les bateaux. Des détritus jonchaient les semblants de trottoirs, et de l'eau souillée coulait partout, dans les rigoles de la ruelle. Des gens qui lui paraissaient bien peu convenables la regardaient d'un œil pervers et apparemment appréciateur devant ce qu'il voyait. Elle pressa le pas, et tentait de se diriger vers la lumière qu'elle pouvait apercevoir faiblement, quand un homme posa ses mains sales et crasseuses sur son bras pour l'attirer à lui.

- Eh bah, ma jolie, reste donc t'amuser un peu avec nous! s'exclama-t-il, son haleine puant l'alcool.

- Lâchez-moi!

Elle s'efforçait de rester calme, de garder son sang-froid, mais son fort caractère ne l'y aidait pas.

- Bah, sois pas timide, répondit-il en riant grassement, et en posant la main sur la cambrure de son dos, avant de vouloir continuer plus bas.

- J'AI DIT LACHEZ MOI!

Sur ce elle lui balança un coup de pied bien senti entre les jambes de son agresseur, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, sa longue robe et ses chaussures à talons ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle arriva sur une espèce de place, un peu plus large que la ruelle, mais toute aussi sale. Quelques personnes la regardaient d'un œil surpris, et aussi appréciateur. Surtout un homme, le visage caché dans l'ombre de son large chapeau, de grande taille. Il était entouré de deux autres hommes, tous deux ayant également le visage caché par leur chapeau.

Elle reprit son souffle, et paniqua en entendant les bruits de pas de son agresseur. Elle enleva ses talons, sous le regard intéressé du même homme, et se retourna vers le saoulard qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Petite garce! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

Elle le laissa s'avancer, jetant ses chaussures à terre afin qu'elles ne la gênent pas, puis quand il fut assez près, lui décocha un autre coup de pied, mais cette fois-ci en plein visage. Les spectateurs de la scène purent apercevoir une longue jambe fine et blanche, galbée. L'homme au visage dissimulé eut un sourire appréciateur, comme un fin connaisseur qu'en réalité, il était, mais ça elle ne l'apprendrait que plus tard. Pour l'instant elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait même pas son nom, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à apprendre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une femme, et qu'en plus on est dans la noblesse qu'on ne sait pas se battre!

L'homme releva soudain la tête, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de la réelle rage, et aidée par l'alcool, celle-ci était destructrice. Il sortit de son fourreau un sabre court, et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sadique et menaçant au visage.

Elle était paralysée par la peur ; alors c'était comme ça qu'elle allait mourir?

Il leva son sabre, elle ferma les yeux, puis l'arme amorça sa descente rapidement vers le cou de la jeune femme…

CLING!

…qu'elle n'atteignit jamais.

- Il me semble que la demoiselle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille, n'est-il pas vrai? demanda une voix grave et sensuelle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, consciente qu'elle n'était pas morte, et que c'était sûrement le détenteur de cette voix si envoûtante qui l'avait sauvé. Un homme se tenait en effet là, son long sabre entre elle et l'arme de l'ivrogne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi? beugla celui-ci. Dégage de mon chemin, je l'ai vu la première!

Il se jeta sur lui, sauf que le mystérieux homme le mit à terre en seulement quelques secondes.

- Je vous conseille de dégager les lieux aussi vite que possible, si vous tenez un temps soit peu à la vie.

Le débauché ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et déguerpit rapidement, la peur au ventre. La jeune femme se tourna vers son sauveur, soulagée.

- Je vous remercie de tout cœur, monsieur! Sans vous, je ne sais ce qui aurait pu m'arriver! Veuillez accepter l'expression de toute ma gratitude!

Elle s'inclina devant lui, puis, ramassant ses chaussures, s'apprêtait à partir quand une main la retint une nouvelle fois.

- Une minute mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait sauvé sa vertu, voir plus.

- Je crois que je mérite une récompense pour vous avoir sauvé, ne pensez-vous pas?

Elle haussa un sourcil, commençant à s'énerver légèrement.

- Il est du devoir de tout gentilhomme de prêter main forte à une personne en danger, qui plus est s'il s'agit d'une demoiselle en détresse.

- Mais qui vous a dit que j'étais un gentilhomme, très chère?

Sur ces mots, il releva la tête, et enleva son chapeau. Elle resta stupéfaite. La peau exceptionnellement pâle pour un homme, presque autant que la sienne, les yeux noirs et profonds, des cheveux tout aussi sombre relevé en pique, deux mèches lisses entourant son visage, il était grand et jeune, et à travers sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, on pouvait distinguer une musculature soignée. La déduction était simple : elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau que lui, et elle n'en verrait probablement jamais.

Mais surtout, elle remarqua sur son épaule droite un tatouage. Un tatouage reconnaissable entre tous pour elle, puisqu'elle avait assisté à bon nombre d'exécutions de personnes portant la même marque, en voulant rester au côté de Neji, dans sa tentative de séduction. Un signe distinctif que la Marine apposait à tout hors la loi sillonnant les mers.

Un grand P majuscule, entouré d'un anneau.

Un signe réservé…aux pirates!

Elle recula d'un bond, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme à la peau si pâle.

- Vous êtes…vous êtes un…

- Un pirate oui! Enchanté mademoiselle, et un pirate à votre service! s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant dans un gracieux salut.

- Je…Que me voulez vous? demanda-t-elle, réussissant à contenir à grande peine sa peur.

- Je croyais qu'il était très impoli de ne pas se présenter dans une conversation, surtout pour une lady! s'amusa-t-il.

- Je…Sakura Haruno, lui répondit-elle, troublée, ne songeant même pas qu'elle se baissait pour effectuer son salut devant un pirate.

- Haruno…Vraiment? Ne serait-ce pas vous la fiancée de Neji Hyuuga?

- Si, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne!

- Oh, c'est là que vous vous trompez, répondit-il en souriant. Enfin, je pense que pour vous avoir sauvé je mérite une récompense!

- Comment…comment ça? demanda-t-elle en reculant, car il avait commencé à s'approcher d'elle, et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

- Eh bien, tout simplement que vous êtes cordialement invité sur mon navire! lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, dans lequel on pouvait néanmoins déceler une pointe d'ironie.

_Pense à Neji…pense à ton père… A tes principes bon sang! Tu n'as jamais baissé le regard devant un homme, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, et qui plus est devant un pirate, que tu vas commencer!_

Elle adressa alors au pirate un magnifique sourire, tout aussi superbement hypocrite.

- Je me vois malheureusement obligée de refuser votre invitation si…cordiale. Je le regrette vraiment. Si vous voulez m'excuser…

Mais malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui céder le passage. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit capable de rougir.

Bon Dieu, comment faisait-il pour être aussi séduisant!

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez le choix…

Et sur ce, il la chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates, la laissant stupéfaite et muette de surprise quelques instants. Puis…

- LACHEZ MOI!!!! A L'AIDE!!! LACHEZ MOI!!!!

Elle se débattait, tapant ses petits poings dans le dos du jeune homme, sans que cela ne semble le déstabiliser. Les deux hommes qui étaient avec lui les rejoignirent, se plaçant d'un côté de Sasuke et de l'autre.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, capitaine, on va encore avoir des ennuis! dit le premier, le ton réprobateur.

- Mais non, c'est trop chouette! s'écria le deuxième, la voix enjouée. Arrête d'être rabat-joie, Kiba! Faut se détendre un peu!

- Naruto, on va encore avoir la Marine au cul, je commence à en avoir marre de sauver ta peau à chaque fois! Mais pourquoi vous la voulez, cap'tain?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, parce que c'est ma récompense pour la sauver, et parce qu'en plus, c'est la fiancée de Neji Hyuuga, sourit ce dernier.

- O.O NEJI HYUUGA? MAIS VOUS…

- Trop chouette! Elle doit avoir un truc spécial, pour avoir réussi à impressionner Mister glaçon en personne! s'esclaffa le dénommé Naruto, qui ôta soudain son chapeau, pour laisser à Sakura le soin de voir apparaître une tête blonde.

- BON SANG MAIS LACHEZ MOI!!!!!

Elle se remit à taper de plus belle dans le dos de son ravisseur, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, Mlle Haruno! Vous ne me faîtes pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas mal! Vos mains doivent être plus habituées à la broderie qu'à servir d'arme! railla-t-il.

Elle finit par arrêter de frapper son dos, épuisée. Ils arrivèrent devant un bateau où ils montèrent, sous les regards un instant ébahis, puis rapidement amusés des membres de l'équipage.

- Je veux qu'on quitte le port, et plus vite que ça! ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et pourtant impérieuse.

- Quand comptez-vous me poser par terre? demanda Sakura, d'un air glacial.

- Mais quand nous aurons quitté le port, je vous jure que vous aurez les pieds…au pont!

Elle rumina toutes les tortures qu'elle aurait voulues lui infliger une à une, se délectant du spectacle imaginaire qui se déroulait derrière ses paupières closes. Puis, enfin, elle sentit qu'il la déposait à terre.

Aussitôt, elle se rua vers la poupe du pont.

- Oh non…

Ils étaient déjà à plus de cent mètre du port, autant dire que c'était bien trop tard pour penser à s'échapper en sautant.

- Je vous avais prévenu! lança une voix derrière elle, sournoise et belliqueuse.

Elle se retourna en soupirant.

- Que ce soit clair : quand Neji me retrouvera, je vous promets d'assister à votre pendaison. Je vous réserverai même mon plus beau sourire, si vous le souhaitez.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous montrer votre cabine, milady.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière son dos, puis se résigna à suivre ce capitaine qu'elle détestait sans même le connaître…

A suivre…

Hey hey hey !!! =) Une nouvelle fanfiction ! En fait, pour tout vous dire, elle est déjà finie, en fait. Donc je pense publier un chapitre tous les 3 jours. Quand à Deux personnes destinées à s'aimer, pareil !!! =)

Tout ça pour que vous ayez la fin des deux avant mon départ pour mon nouveau lycée, le 9 novembre. Oui je sais, ma vie ne vous intéresse absolument pas U_u Mais j'avais envie de le dire.

Donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est une des toutes dernières que j'ai pondue !!!

Kiss at all,

Sakuraharuno6724


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

Réponse au reviews, bien évidemment U_u

Chibi-Rizahawkeye : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais ^^ Et merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très touchant. Donc… merci (xD)

AkuriAtsuki : Le Sasusaku est mon couple préféré, mais je dois avouer que j'aime un peu tout les couples avec Sakura en fait ^^ Mais si ça t'intéresse, je vais bientôt poster une fiction sur SakuraXAkatsuki ! =) et vu ton pesudo, je pense que ça pourrait te plaire… Me trompe-je ? =P Quand à Sasuke, je te laisse le soin de juger de son talent pour être un pirate ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Jeff-La-Bleue : Non, malheureusement, je ne lis One piece U_u et je ne fais pas dans les crossovers U_u Donc pas de Luffy ! Sorry ! Mais je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Pour tout dire, elle est venu d'un des énièmes livres à l'eau de rose que j'ai lu ! XP

Hanahi-chan : Que de compliments !! ^//////^ Moi aussi, j'adore les histoires de pirates… mais seulement tant qu'il y a une histoire d'amour dedans et que la fille n'est pas une jolie cruche. De rien pour avoir écrit le chapitre, sache que tu me fais plus plaisir en postant un commentaire ^^

Mireba-chan : Ma fidèle lectrice xD ah lala, oui, j'en avais marre que Sasuke soit un éternel mister Freeze (soit dit en passant, mes préférés sont ceux au coca et à la fraise ^^). Donc petite transformation et hop ! Il sort de mon chapeau un Sasuke super sensuel et légèrement sadique, comme tu dis si bien ! En fait, pour Neji, c'est simplement que j'ai lu quelques fics SakuXNeji, et j'ai bien aimé, à ma surprise. ( Pour être plus exacte, c'était un SasuSakuNeji U_u) Pour tout ce qui est du lycée, je te l'explique par MP, comme je te l'ai dit. Merci pour tout en tout cas. B'souxxxxxx

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Et voilà le chapitre !!!

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 2 : Invitée forcée, et chute par-dessus bord

Ils étaient descendus, quittant le pont, et se trouvait maintenant devant une chambre. Du moins, il y avait un lit, et une armoire, ainsi qu'une table. Elle se serait attendue à pire que ça, mais la chambre, malgré le peu de meubles, restait coquette, et chaleureuse. Certes, ça ne valait pas sa propre chambre, ni celle qu'elle partagerait bientôt avec Neji, néanmoins, c'était bien suffisant.

Soudain, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Pourrait-elle revoir Neji un jour? Elle avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur les pirates, et dans celles où ceux-ci enlevaient une jeune femme sans défense, aucunes ne finissaient bien. Les pauvres femmes étaient soit tuées, soit pire, déchues de leur vertu. Si ce pirate décidait de lui ravir la sienne…Neji voudrait-il encore d'elle? Accepterait-il de se marier avec une femme souillée, qui plus est par un de ses ennemis? Un pirate, un forban de la pire espèce! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Le jeune pirate brun, voyant son attention ailleurs, rapprocha son visage jusqu'à en être très près.

- Mademoiselle Haruno? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et sursauta en remarquant la proximité du visage du pirate.

- POUSSEZ-VOUS! s'écria-t-elle.

Il sourit devant la réaction de la magnifique jeune femme. Il se surprit à l'imaginer dans ses bras. Sa peau devait être si douce… Et ses lèvres…

- Calmez-vous, milady, je vous jure de ne jamais vous faire de mal. Je vous protégerais de tout.

- Et de vous, qui va me protéger? le provoqua-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- De moi…vous n'avez rien à craindre…sinon de tomber sous mon charme…

- Vous êtes tellement imbu de vous-même! C'est agaçant!

- Imbu? Vous êtes méchante! Je suis juste réaliste!

- Et bien je peux vous jurer que je ne céderai jamais à votre prétendue attirance!

- Croyez-vous…

Il avait souri tout en disant ces mots, en même temps d'avancer vers elle. Bizarrement, malgré les paroles pleines d'assurance qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle sentit une gêne. Comment diable faisait-il pour la mettre aussi mal à l'aise!

En reculant pour lui échapper, elle finit par se retrouver acculée, dos au mur en bois. Il se pencha alors vers elle et laissa ses lèvres frôler son cou.

- En êtes-vous vraiment sûre, ma chère…

Elle retint un gémissement en sentant sa bouche mordiller légèrement le lobe de son oreille. C'était si agréablement…dangereux. Interdit.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, une rougeur attisant ses joues.

- Je vous demanderai de ne plus m'approcher d'aussi près, je suis fiancée, dois-je vous le rappeler?

Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Croyez-vous réellement qu'il ne m'est pas arrivé de croiser des femmes fiancées? Ce qui est étrange, c'est que même si elles prétendent défendre leur vertu jusqu'au bout, ce sont celles qui s'abandonnent le plus facilement…

Elle rougit devant le sous-entendu explicite. N'avait-il donc aucune pudeur?

Il se rapprocha une dernière fois d'elle, et lui susurra.

- Ce sont aussi elles qui sont les plus délicieuses…et que j'aime le plus… dit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Sur ces paroles, il prit congé et la laissa seule dans cette chambre qui semblait désormais lui être attribuée. Elle se maudit de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée, ce qu'elle était néanmoins. Ce pirate était le seul homme sur terre qui réussissait l'exploit de la faire plier, de la mettre mal à l'aise, et il avait fallu que ce soit elle qu'il choisisse d'enlever.

Elle s'était assise sur son lit, désespérée, quand des petits coups retentirent. Elle sursauta, avant d'autoriser l'entrée. Un des deux pirates qui avaient accompagné ce satané bougre qui l'avait enlevé pénétra dans la pièce. Il était blond, le visage chaleureux et souriant. Tout en lui respirait la joie de vivre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant son sourire, et d'y répondre.

- Dites, je peux vous appeler Sakura? Ce sera plus simple, parce que mademoiselle Haruno, c'est long, lui demanda-t-il en frottant le derrière de sa nuque.

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne connais pas votre nom…

- Ah oui zut! Moi c'est Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer! Je suis pas plus âgé que vous, ou alors très peu!

Elle lui sourit. C'est une des choses que personne dans son milieu social n'aurait demandé, et ça lui apportait une touche de fraîcheur dans son univers qui n'était que règles de bienséance et apparence.

- Ravie de vous…de te rencontrer, Naruto.

- Bah, on se disait que vous pourriez monter sur le pont, histoire de faire connaissance avec tout l'équipage! Et puis vous pourrez voir les femmes qu'il y a sur le navire!^^

- Des…des femmes?

- Oui! Bah, cet imbécile est assez gentil pour nous laisser emmener nos compagnes avec nous. Y'a que Kiba qui pouvait pas emmener Ino, vu qu'elle voulait rester dans sa taverne! Mais bon, il s'y fait! Même si il est souvent grincheux… C'est lui l'autre homme qui était avec nous tout à l'heure. Bah le voilà!

En effet, ils étaient sortis de la chambre depuis longtemps, et se trouvaient maintenant sur le pont inférieur. L'agitation régnait, et des éclats de rire fusaient d'un peu partout.

Sur le chemin, tandis que Naruto lui parlait, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose. Naruto, Kiba…ces noms lui disaient quelque chose… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être que si elle apprenait le nom du capitaine… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quand à celui-ci, sans savoir pourquoi.

Tout à coup, un grand bruit de cassure se fit entendre. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers la cause du bruit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, comme ceux de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, virant presque au bleu violet parfois, très courts, deux mèches encadrant son visage qui lui faisait face. La peau pâle, presque autant que Sakura, ce qui était étonnant pour une femme vivant sur un bateau, deux yeux d'un nacre perlé, elle avait un visage tout à fait ravissant, sans que celui-ci n'excède la beauté de celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. C'était elle qui venait de faire tomber une pile d'assiettes, et la fixait maintenant, les larmes débordant, les mains collées à sa bouche.

- Sa…ku…ra… réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Hina… répondit celle-ci avant de courir la prendre dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle la brunette répondit volontiers.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont les contemplaient, moitié surprises, moitié attendries. Enfin, les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent leur étreinte.

- Bon sang, Hinata! Je t'ai cru morte! Tu as disparue du jour au lendemain!

- Pardon Sakura, mais je devais partir! Tu te souviens de l'homme dont je t'avais parlé? commença la jeune brune, les larmes roulant sur son visage, un sourire éclairant néanmoins celui-ci.

- Oui, le garçon que tu avais rencontré dans le port, et dont tu étais amoureuse!

- Oui! Eh bien, cet homme, c'est Naruto!

La jeune rose écarquilla les yeux tellement elle était stupéfaite.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha d'elle en souriant et enlaça la taille de la jeune femme aux yeux nacrés.

- Oui, je suis désolé Sakura-chan, c'est moi qui l'ai enlevé.

- J'étais consentante, corrigea l'intéressée. Mais je tiens à m'excuser! Je voulais te prévenir, mais te connaissant, tu aurais été capable de venir me chercher!

- C'est bien vrai! répondit son amie en éclatant de rire, devenant ainsi encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé Hina, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir saine et sauve, et plus heureuse que jamais. Mais…dis-moi…par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne serais pas… commença-t-elle en louchant sur le ventre de la brunette.

- Si tu as deviné! J'attends un bébé pour le mois de mars! Peut-être que tu pourras en être la marraine! s'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Euh…je doute que je sois encore là à ce …

- Mais naturellement que vous serez là!

_Oh non, tout mais pas lui! Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça? Si c'est parce que j'ai fait exprès de faire tomber cette grande cruche de Karin, elle l'avait mérité!_

- Vous ne semblez pas être très heureuse de me voir, milady!

- Ca se voit tant que ça, capitaine? lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en l'affrontant du regard.

- Pourquoi tant de haine…Je ne vous ai rien fait! s'exclama le jeune brun, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Du moins…pas encore…

- Attendez un peu que je réfléchisse…Oh, c'est peut-être parce que vous m'avez kidnappé! Ca doit être pour ça oui! rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Tsss… Je vous ai invité, et je vous ai aidé à faire le choix qu'il convenait, il y a toute une nuance là dedans.

- Une nuance? Vous ne m'avez pas aidé à faire le bon choix! Vous m'avez forcé à vous suivre! La voilà votre satanée nuance!

- Que des biens vilains mots dans une si charmante bouche…

Il se pencha alors et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Puis, il se recula tout doucement.

- Voilà, j'ai purifié vos lèvres! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Espèce de…de…RAH!!!

Elle se tourna, furieuse, avant de s'approcher du bord. Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde, essayant de se calmer. Cependant, tout à coup, un homme la bouscula et elle ne put se rattraper à temps…

_Ses lèvres sont merveilleuses. Il me tarde de voir ce qu'il en est du reste…_

Naruto s'approcha de son meilleur ami en soupirant.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Sasuke? C'était peut-être quand même pas une bonne idée de faire ça avec la fiancée de Neji…

- Neji? intervint la petite voix douce d'Hinata. Comment ça? Sakura et Neji sont…fiancés?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, un cri déchira le silence.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Le capitaine du navire se retourna juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme qu'il venait d'embrasser tomber par-dessus bord. Son regard croisa le sien. Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait baissé sa garde. La première fois étant lors de son baiser, à peine quelques secondes avant. Il se jeta sur le bord du bateau et la vit, dans l'eau, tremblante, les gestes alourdis par la robe qu'elle portait.

- Elle va se noyer, capitaine! Capitaine?

Mais celui-ci avait déjà sauté dans l'eau, ayant auparavant jeté son arme sur le sol du pont. Il nagea jusqu'à elle, tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces contre le courant qui menaçait à chaque seconde de l'emporter. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui parut si fragile, si inoffensive. Elle était juste une jeune femme qui luttait pour sa survie, et sa peur avait fait abaisser les barrières de fierté et d'orgueil qu'elle avait dressées pour se protéger des autres. Il la prit contre elle, pressant son corps contre le sien, et tenta de rallier le navire sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Malheureusement, le poids de la robe de la demoiselle était bien trop lourd! Il sortit alors un couteau de sa botte, et trancha les ficelles qui retenaient robe de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci sursauta, mais n'émit aucune objection, trop choquée pour cela. Sa robe s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau, et entourant une nouvelle fois sa taille de ses bras, il la conduisit jusqu'au bateau. Ils furent hissés par les membres de l'équipage, et enfin ils purent poser leurs pieds sur le pont. Essoufflée, la jeune femme finit par lever les yeux et rencontra ceux du pirate qui l'avait sauvé. Elle ne put s'en détacher. Il y avait quelque chose, au fond de son regard, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux. Ils étaient si profonds qu'elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer, emportée pas un torrent invisible mais si puissant qu'il lui semblait qu'il emportait son cœur. C'est à cet instant là qu'elle sut que quoi qu'elle fasse, il se passerait quelque chose avec cet homme. Elle ne savait pas quoi, elle ne l'aimait même pas, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient liés, et que quelque chose se passerait entre eux, même si elle ne le souhaitait pas, même si cela les faisait courir à leur perte.

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

Réponse au reviews, bien évidemment U_u

Jeff-La-Bleue : Contente que l'idée et l'histoire te plaise !!! =) En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ! =)

stormy007 : Merci ! Voilà la suite cap'taine !^^

Aya0me : Je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'adore la personnalité de Sasuke. Si seulement il était un peu plus comme ça dans le manga U_u J'espère en tout cas que ca te plaira ^^

AkuriAtsuki : Ahhhh !!! ^^ J'arrive à te faire aimer, j'suis contente ^^ super fière de moi ! Quand à l'histoire avec l'Akatsuki, je la posterai dès que possible !

Mireba-chan : XD vive les mister freeze ^^ et aussi la glace à la pomme verte ! *_* En tout cas je suis super happy que tu aimes toujours autant ! Pour l'histoire, elle a été virée d'Internet U_u mais j'te l'enverrai ! en tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre !!!

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 3 : Le pari

Sasuke la fixa, en reprenant son souffle. Il en était sûr désormais, elle était différente de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait connu auparavant. Elle possédait une force qui le laissait perplexe, un petit quelque chose qui faisait d'elle une femme unique. Il aurait pourtant du s'en douter, puisque la demoiselle avait réussi l'exploit de séduire Neji Hyuuga.

Hyuuga…son ennemi de toujours. Ce n'était pas tellement envers lui qu'il éprouvait de la rancœur, mais contre sa famille entière. Ce dernier n'avait pas remonté dans son estime quand il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, jurant de le pendre haut et court lui et tous les pirates qui sillonnaient l'océan.

Aussitôt, à l'évocation de la famille qu'il haïssait, des images lui sautèrent aux yeux. Du sang, des cris...le feu…et surtout, la peur, cette peur qui faisait trembler ses membres. Un petit garçon caché dans un placard, les mains autour de la tête, laissant couler ses larmes. Des cadavres devant ses yeux, allongés au sol. Une femme et un homme. Tous deux les yeux clos, leurs cheveux noirs ébène contrastant avec leur teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Un spectacle qu'aucun enfant n'aurait du voir…

Et pourtant…

Il sortit de ses pensées, et, constatant que la jeune femme, en simple chemise blanche fine et légère tremblait de tous ses membres, il attrapa sa main et la mena dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre de geste de rejet, entièrement concentrée sur ce froid qui envahissait le moindre de ses pores.

Il sortit une serviette de l'armoire de la cabine et lui tendit. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, et qu'elle continuait à trembler, il soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, puisqu'il l'avait fait asseoir sur le lit, et doucement, avec plus de délicatesse qu'on n'aurait pu lui en croire capable, il essuya son visage. Puis, il voulut la faire réagir et la héla doucement.

- Sakura…Sakura…

Elle le fixa de ses immenses yeux verts perdus. Un tressaillement parcourut le jeune homme. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il! Il était réputé pour être le pirate le plus charmeur mais aussi le plus endurci. Il courtisait les femmes, les mettait dans son lit, mais il ne s'attachait jamais à l'une d'entre elles. Jamais il ne s'était intéressé à la vie de l'une d'entre elles. Mais bizarrement, quand il voyait Sakura, il ressentait un étrange besoin, une envie de savoir tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle désirait, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et tout ce qu'elle voulait vivre.

Tout ce qui la concernait.

Parce qu'elle était unique. Et même s'il ne le savait pas encore, elle ne tarderait pas à prendre une place énorme dans sa vie…et dans son cœur…

Il sortit de ses pensées bien trop sérieuses et terre à terre pour l'heure; ce qu'il voulait, pour l'heure c'était s'amuser un peu avec elle, puisqu'elle semblait avoir un caractère assez prononcé.

Il posa la serviette avant de lever son visage jusqu'à être proche de la jeune femme, à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. C'est ce qui la fit réagir. Son visage devint soudain dur et distant.

- Vous devriez reculer, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

- Oh, malheureusement, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez avoir peur de ce petit détail.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait en effet pas son nom. Cela éveilla sa curiosité, déjà bien avivée, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Qui êtes vous? Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Il lui sourit, une touche d'ironie qui déplaisait fortement à la jeune Haruno.

Puis, dans une gracieuse révérence, il s'inclina devant elle en se présentant en bonne et due forme.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, pour vous servir milady!

Il vit alors la stupeur mêlée à la peur se peindre sur le visage de la fiancée de Neji Hyuuga. Son sourire ne s'en élargit que davantage.

- Non…c'est…impossible…

Bon sang, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa! Le pirate le plus connu, le légendaire capitaine, celui qui avait défié des dizaines de fois la Marine et qui s'en était toujours miraculeusement sorti! L'homme qui devait être le plus riche pirate de toute l'histoire de la navigation! Réputé apparemment pour avoir mis toutes les femmes qu'il croisait dans son lit, et ce qu'elles que soit leurs rangs! Mais aussi réputé pour une cruauté sans pareille! Il aurait assassiné des centaines d'officiers, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Neji.

_Neji._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. Sasuke Uchiwa était certes un très grand pirate, mais il était par-dessus tout le rival de son fiancé!

- C'est pour cela! C'est pour cela que vous m'avez enlevé! Parce que je suis la fiancée de Neji! Vous voulez vous moquer de lui! Lui qui est votre rival depuis si longtemps! Et pour cela, vous avez décidé de...

- De ravir votre délicieuse personne, oui! Sachez toute fois, très chère Sakura, que si je vous ai en partie enlevé pour cela, c'est aussi par pur plaisir! Vous êtes des plus charmantes, et comme vous devez le savoir, j'adore la compagnie des dames! Encore plus la nuit…

Elle rougit sous le sous-entendu. Alors comme ça, elle n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une attraction de plus!

Elle ne s'était jamais pliée devant un homme, ce n'est pas ce jour-là qu'elle commencerait! Elle releva le regard, brillant d'une colère et d'une émotion mal contenue.

- Je dois dire que passer une nuit avec vous, avant même qu'il n'ait pu le faire, serait également une très bonne occasion de se venger!

- Je vous battrai à votre propre jeu, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je vous ferais tomber amoureux de moi, et je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

- Serait-ce un défi? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Pas tout à fait. Un pari. Dont nous allons tous les deux choisir l'enjeu.

- Voyez-vous cela…

- Si je réussis à vous faire tomber amoureux de moi, vous devrez renoncer à la piraterie.

- Et si je vous mets dans mes draps avant cela, milady?

- …C'est à vous de choisir le gage.

Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, puis un sourire démoniaque se peignit sur son visage.

- Si je gagne, vous devrez tout simplement renoncer à votre mariage. Donnant donnant, n'est-ce pas?

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. En quoi son mariage avec Neji pouvait-il l'intéresser? Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle était certaine de gagner, fière de son expérience avec Neji.

Elle fixa ses prunelles de charbon, et hocha la tête.

- Pari tenu, Sasuke.

- Vous m'appelez par mon prénom, maintenant? Vous n'auriez pas du…Vous risquez fort de réveiller des choses que vous ne préfériez pas voir au grand jour.

Trop curieuse, elle ne put retenir sa question qui lui échappa des lèvres.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois, en s'approchant d'elle avec une grâce féline.

A force de reculer, elle finit par être bloquée contre le mur. Il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, puis décala légèrement son visage et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et retint un gémissement à grande peine. Puis, il fourra sa tête dans son cou, et déposa une traînée de baisers sur le long de celui-ci. Là, si elle put s'empêcher de pousser un quelconque cri, sa respiration s'accéléra subitement. Le jeune brun laissa un sourire satisfait éclairer son visage.

- A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas si résistante que ça…Il va falloir demander à Neji de se trouver une nouvelle épouse…

Il profita de son trouble pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sortit de la cabine, laissant la jeune femme s'effondrer sur le lit.

Elle était rouge de honte…mais le problème…c'est qu'elle l'était également…

De pur plaisir…

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

Réponse au reviews, bien évidemment U_u

Jeff-La-Bleue : Je suis d'accord, personne ne peut résister à Sasuke… Il est trop… comment dire… miaouwwwww *ç* Et oui, s'il est têtu, elle l'est aussi !

NineteenBrokenSmiles : Merci ! Je suis super heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Voilà la suite !^^

Mireba-chan : Ahhh, pour le résultat du pari, on verra… Je suis sadique U_u vu que moi je sais déjà qui gagne et qui perd U_u Quand au caractère de Sasuke, je l'adore ! C'est le genre d'homme qui ne laisse personne indifférent ! *_* Surtout beau comme il est ! Oh, j'espère que tes joues ont dégonflées ! XD et si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime les hamsters XP j'en avais un U_u il a tué celui de ma sœur =_='' c'est fou comme c'est adorable ces p'tites bêtes U_u'' B'souxxxxxx

Hanahi-chan : Whaou, un long message !!! =D trop contente !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour Wanted, je savais pas qu'il était sorti ! O_o mais je l'ai déjà lu U_u et j'ai beaucoup aimé ^^ Merci, l'idée du pari m'a séduite, je l'ai lu dans un livre, qui m'a inspiré cette fiction ^^ Je confirme, j'adore Pirate des Caraïbes, et j'ai regardé xD J'aime Jack U_u il est beau, et super drôle. « J'adore ces moments. Je les regardes passer en les saluant de la main » XD C'est bel et bien l'avantage de l'auteur, de savoir tout ce qui va se passer ^^ J'adooooooore ça ! Mais je dois dire que c'est assez changeant, des fois ! La fin d'ailleurs de cette histoire n'était pas du tout celle que j'avais prévu au début ! Bref, voilà, merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a beaucoup touché, et puis j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! B'souxxxxx

Luka Tatsumi : Nyahhhhhhhhh /////////////////// t'es trop trop trop gentille ! J'suis super contente que ca te plaise !!! Et j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste ! =D B'souxxxxxx

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 4 : Deux amies

Sakura resta longtemps sur ce lit, tentant inutilement de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par y arriver. Mais c'est alors qu'elle fit une autre découverte. Quand il lui avait enlevé sa robe, dans l'eau, elle n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupée à essayer de lutter contre le courant qui menaçait de l'emporter. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau à peu près lucide, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait pour seule et unique tenue…sa chemise, ce qui équivalait à un sous-vêtement aujourd'hui. De plus, celle-ci étant blanche…l'eau l'ayant trempée… autant dire qu'elle collait de très près à ses formes, en dévoilant la moindre, épousant ses courbes félines. De plus, le tissu en était devenu légèrement transparente.

_Jolie tenue…_

Voilà ce qu'il avait dit sur le trajet, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Sur le coup elle n'y avait as fait attention…mais maintenant.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Elle crispa ses poings de rage, puis repensa à l'objet du pari.

_- Je vous battrai à votre propre jeu, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je vous ferais tomber amoureux de moi, et je ne coucherai pas avec vous._

Quand elle lui avait dit ses mots, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confiante. Certaine de son charme.

_- Serait-ce un défi? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres._

_- Pas tout à fait. Un pari. Dont nous allons tous les deux choisir l'enjeu._

_- Voyez-vous cela…_

_- Si je réussis à vous faire tomber amoureux de moi, vous devrez renoncer à la piraterie._

Sur le coup, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait choisi cet enjeu. Elle aurait pu lui dire de la ramener à bon port, mais ses lèvres avaient laissé échapper ses mots avant même qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir.

_- Et si je vous mets dans mes draps avant cela, milady? _

_- …C'est à vous de choisir le gage._

_Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, puis un sourire démoniaque se peignit sur son visage._

Et son enjeu à lui…

_- Si je gagne, vous devrez tout simplement renoncer à votre mariage. Donnant donnant, n'est-ce pas?_

Pourquoi cela? En quoi son mariage pouvait-il lui importer? Peut-être juste pour ridiculiser Neji… Un pincement lui serra le cœur un instant à cette pensée…

_- Pari tenu, Sasuke._

Telle avait été sa réponse. Fière, assurée. Comme elle. Elle était certaine de pouvoir le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle avait réussi avec Neji, elle y arriverait avec lui.

Tout à coup, des petits coups à la porte vinrent la sortir de ses pensées.

- Sakura? C'est Hinata, je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr!

La jeune brunette entra, un panier à la main.

- Je t'amenais des draps propres! Ceux là n'ont pas été changés depuis une éternité au moins! Quand à tes vêtements…Tu peux en trouver dans l'armoire.

- Oh, merci.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, restant figée devant les vêtements. Toutes des grandes robes, de popeline, de soie, avec plus ou moins de rubans, de perles, de couleur différentes, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Des chaussures étaient également exposées, s'accordant à chaque robe.

- Elles sont belles, hein? Le capitaine vient juste de les faire installer dans ta chambre. Il a dit qu'il voulait que tu puisses t'habiller comme si tu étais chez toi, avec le même luxe et le même confort.

- Hn…Je vois…

Elle en attrapa une, bleue en soie, des rubans blancs et gris soulignant le bustier et les bords de la robe. Elle enfila une longue chemise bleue pâle, puis, aidée d'Hinata, enfila cette magnifique robe, avant de s'asseoir, rejoint bientôt par son amie.

- Dis, Sakura…commença celle-ci en baissant le regard, après qu'elles aient parlés de choses et d'autres.

- Oui?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être partie?

La rose resta quelques instants silencieuse, avant de répondre froidement.

- Si, je t'en veux énormément.

La brunette sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle aurait du s'en douter, cela paraissait normal que sa meilleure amie éprouve de la rancœur contre elle…

- Mais bon sang Hina je plaisante! Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir! s'exclama soudain Sakura, exaspérée.

- C'est…c'est vrai? demanda Hinata, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais bien sûr que oui, espèce d'idiote! répondit la jeune lady, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sans attendre davantage, sa meilleure amie se blottit dans ses bras. Sakura caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Hinata, murmura-t-elle, jamais. J'aurais juste voulu que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, et que tu me dises ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. Mais, je peux comprendre que tu ne l'ais pas fait, même si je me suis inquiétée longtemps pour toi. Il est vrai que j'aurai sûrement essayé de te retenir ou de partir avec toi.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes avec moi…Pas parce que tu n'es pas assez forte pour vivre cette vie, la preuve, j'y suis arrivée alors que je suis bien moins courageuse que toi. Mais parce que tu avais tellement de projets là-bas. Et puis tu sais, je suis partie d'abord et principalement pour Naruto, mais aussi parce que j'en avais assez de ma famille. Je n'en pouvais plus de me faire toujours rabaisser par mon père, et d'être considéré comme une moins que rien, une personne sans la moindre valeur.

- Je sais Hina, je sais. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à te rendre le sourire.

- Tu ne pouvais pas Saku, tu n'y aurais rien pu. C'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire que je suis partie. Et puis, je suis heureuse maintenant. Surtout depuis que tu es là!

Elles restèrent toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avant que la jeune Hyuuga ne se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis, Saku, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais fiancée à Neji. C'est vrai?

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira d'un large sourire triomphant.

- Oui, nous nous sommes fiancés il y a deux jours maintenant!

- Mais Sakura…lui répondit son amie, inquiète. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de Neji…

Le visage de la rose se ferma un instant, avant qu'elle n'arbore de nouveau un grand sourire figé.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois! Je l'aime vraiment Hinata! Et il m'aime aussi! C'est pour cela qu'il m'a lui-même demandé en mariage.

La brune resta muette devant les bonnes affirmations de sa meilleure amie.

- Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si les mariages d'amour existait dans notre rang! Moi, j'ai de la chance d'épouser un homme aussi beau et fort et que...j'aime!

Hinata ne répondit rien, même si, dans son fort intérieur, elle était persuadée que son amie essayait un peu trop de la convaincre pour que ce qu'elle dise ne soit tout à fait vrai…

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Et oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition, en fait, pour montrer un peu autre chose que la relation entre Sakura et Sasuke… Ainsi, on en apprend un peu plus sur Sakura et ce qu'elle éprouve pour Neji… Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis, avec l'apparition d'une blonde qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et que vous connaissez bien ! (j'suis super sadique, parce que ça peut être deux personnes xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

Réponse au reviews, bien évidemment U_u

Jeff-La-Bleue : ^^ J'avoue que Hinata et Saku sont choupinettes ^^ Quand à savoir si Sakura aime Neji… mystère et boule de gomme ! =P J'suis sadique U_u

Airi-chan787 : youpi, une nouvelle ! ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que tu as du talent ^^ et je n'écris pas tellement bien U_u en tout cas, heureuse que ça t'ait donné des idées ^^

Mireba-chan : MON DIEU CE COMMENTAIRE !!! O_o il est gigantesque !!! *O* J'aime !!! Moi aussi j'ai adoré Meru Puri, j'aurais trop aimé que ça sorte en animé T.T Sinon, ben , je pense qu'en un sens, Sasuke est l'idéal de toutes les filles… du moins, dans les fictions, parce que clairement, dans les derniers chapitres du manga, il est… comment dire ça gentiment…. Légèrement débile ! *sourire forcé* toute façon, pour s'associer à une fille aussi con** que Karin hein U_u Eh je jure que je vais lire ta fic. Ce soir d'ailleurs U_u enfin, p'têtre pas en entier, ça dépend si elle est longue ou pas, et vu que je veux poster un commentaire à chaque chapitre U_u Voilà quoi ^^ Bisouxxxxx

amethsyte : Nyah, une nouvelle ^^ contente que cette version du sasusaku te plaise ^^ contente que tu aies aimé =)

AkuriAtsuki : Contente que ça t'ait plu malgré sa brieveté ^^ Celui là est un peu plus long ^^

Hanahi-chan : ^^ Alors, pour ma défense, j'ai tous les meru puri U_u bon, okay, y'en a que quatre, c'est pas difficile U_u' Mais j'ai regardé tous les animés de VK ! et pis et pis… . bon okay, je vais l'acheter U_u' Mais quand il sera un peu moins cher, parce que j'ai un tas de mangas à acheter pour compléter mes séries T.T En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le reste ^^ bisouxxxxxx

Luka Tatsumi : J'aime bien ajouter un soupçon d'amitié dans mes fictions, alors ce chapitre était effectivement essentiel à mes yeux. ! ^^ Pour la blonde, tu vas bien voir… De toute manière, l'autre ne saurait tarder. On la verra dans deux chapitres ^^ Bref, contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ et comme je l'ai dit sur mon autre fiction, met vite la suite de l'art d'être amoureux s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!! *.* bisouxxxxxxx

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 5 : Aveux involontaires

Sakura se réveilla pour la première fois dans le lit qu'elle occupait maintenant de force à cause de son séjour forcé. Elle se leva doucement, attrapant une brosse, et, par habitude, se mit à coiffer ses longs cheveux roses. Elle avait souvent fait scandale, ou du moins choqué la plupart des gens dans les soirées en ne portant pas de perruque, comme le faisait toutes les femmes de son temps, mais en gardant ses cheveux d'origine, quelle que soit la coiffure qu'elle faisait avec. De plus, la couleur anormale de sa chevelure ne passait pas inaperçue, mais cela de manière positive, puisque sa couleur faisait partie de sa réputation, et la rendait unique, et par ce point, attirante. C'était d'ailleurs cette audace qui avait permis à Sakura de se faire remarquer par Neji, bien avant qu'elle ne lui soit présentée en tant qu'amie d'Hinata.

Elle choisit une robe blanche, moins élégante que la précédente, mais plus pratique. Néanmoins, même vêtue de guenilles, la jeune femme resterait magnifique. Elle possédait un port et des manières de princesse, jusque dans sa démarche. N'importe qui voyait tout de suite, en l'apercevant, qu'elle venait de la noblesse, car elle avait quelque chose de majestueux, dans sa façon d'être tout simplement. C'était inné chez elle.

Elle sortit enfin sur le pont, ses yeux émeraude se promenant à travers le bateau, dénombrant au fur et à mesure les activités qui s'y déroulaient. Deux jeunes marins nettoyaient ce qui semblait être des cales, tandis que plusieurs autres s'occupaient des voiles. Elle aperçut Kiba donner des ordres à un groupuscule de navigateurs, mais ne parvint pas tout de suite à trouver Naruto, ni Sasuke d'ailleurs.

_Oh, si je peux l'éviter, lui, ce sera pas plus mal! Quel goujat… ._

- Sakura-chan!

Une voix claire la sortit de ses pensées, et elle se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour faire face à celle qui était sa meilleure amie.

- Hinata! Bonjour!

- Bonjour! Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi, je vais te présenter Temari, l'autre femme à bord!

- Il y a une autre femme?

- Oui, c'est l'épouse de Shikamaru, lui répondit la jeune brune, en lui désignant un homme brun, coiffé d'une espèce de queue de cheval qui maintenait ses cheveux en l'air, rappelant étrangement un ananas. Il avait l'air à moitié endormi, et ne cessait de soupirer en marmonnant continuellement "galère". Elle est assez…comment dire, énergique!

Intriguée, la jeune lady suivit son amie en se demandant quel genre de femme pouvait bien être cette Temari, et à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

- Bonjour Tema-chan, lança la brunette, apercevant le dos de ladite femme de Shikamaru, qui se retourna aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux séparés en quatre couettes, les yeux d'un vert sombre, presque bleu, grande et mince. Elle portait une jupe très simple, bordeau, et un corset blanc qu'elle portait sans rien au-dessus, ce qui amena Sakura à se dire qu'elle n'était pas si choquante que ça. Elle avait devant elle un panier rempli de linge, qu'elle comptait manifestement raccommoder, au vu des aiguilles et des fils qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Hina-chan! Fais attention au bébé, ne te dépense pas trop!

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Sakura, et perdit son sourire. Elle la fixa d'un air dur, qui surprit une seconde la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui se reprit rapidement pour lui renvoyer le même regard. Au bout d'un long duel où elles s'affrontaient toutes les deux des yeux, un immense sourire se dessina sur la bouche de la blonde, laissant Sakura perplexe.

- Moi c'est Temari Nara! Désolée, mais je voulais vérifier si t'avais du cran ou pas!

- Sakura Haruno, enchantée.

- Dis, Sakura, tu sais coudre? demanda la femme du pirate, tellement naturelle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait totalement oublié le duel qu'elles avaient livré quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Eh bien, je sais broder, mais coudre ne doit pas être très compliqué!

Elles s'assirent toutes les trois, et après qu'Hinata ait appris à Sakura les rudiments de la couture, elles se mirent à raccommoder les vêtements des marins, tandis que leurs discussions allaient bon train.

Sasuke sortit de sa cabine après un long entretien avec Naruto, au sujet de leur prochaine direction. Il laissa courir son regard sur son bateau. Il savait que les hommes lui obéiraient toujours au doigt et à l'œil, et qu'il lui faisait une confiance absolue. Ils croyaient en lui, et feraient n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Mais la réciproque était vraie également. Il était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour sauver les gens qui lui étaient proches. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre des gens chers à son cœur une deuxième fois. Jamais il ne les laisserait mourir…pas comme eux.

Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant une nouvelle fois les cris, les flammes, cette chaleur oppressante qui le faisait trembler, mais aussi cette angoisse, ce désespoir. Ce sang qui souillait ses habits, alors même qu'il était caché dans ce petit placard, le sang de ses…

Il rouvrit les yeux, sachant qu'il se faisait souffrir inutilement. C'était du passé, et il allait avoir sa revanche, alors autant éviter de se rappeler de tout ce qui lui était…douloureux.

Son regard dériva enfin sur le pont, et ses lèvres se tirèrent en un large sourire. Sa belle captive y était assise, avec Hinata et Temari, discutant avec animation. Décidant de la taquiner une fois de plus, comme il adorait ça, il s'approcha doucement du lieu de discussion, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Et Sasuke?

La jeune fleur fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrariée, ce que sa nouvelle amie ne manqua pas de remarquer. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Il est très beau, n'est-ce pas Sakura?

- Hn…

Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle est jamais vu. Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser, là?

- Non, sérieusement, si je l'avais vu avant mon Shikamaru, je n'aurai pas hésité! Ne serait-ce que pour une nuit!

D'accord, Sakura n'était vraiment pas choquante, comparé à ça.

Hinata, comprenant là où son amie voulait en venir, décida, pour une fois dans sa vie, d'être un peu vicieuse (pas dans le sens perverse, bien sûr!), et de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il a un corps de rêve, et puis c'est un tel charmeur…

Déstabilisée par la remarque de sa meilleure amie qui venait de lancer l'affirmation la plus osée qu'elle ait jamais dite, elle se reprit, cherchant à couper court à cette discussion qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je vous signale toutes les deux que vous êtes mariés, et toi Hina, que tu attends un bébé! Je suis certaine que vos époux seraient ravis de savoir que vous fantasmez sur le capitaine de ce navire!

- Etre marié n'empêche pas de regarder ailleurs! rétorqua Temari, tout à fait calme.

- Et puis, tu n'es pas mariée toi, Sakura! continua Hinata.

- Pas encore mais bientôt, se défendit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, sans se douter du piège que ses amies lui tendaient.

- Eh ben en attendant, tu pourrais nous dire tes impressions sur lui? Ca n'engage à rien, et puis ça prouve que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, parce qu'on pourrait croire que si tu refuses de parler de lui, c'est que tu as des pensées que tu veux cacher, acheva Temari, un sourire aux lèvres, triomphante.

Bam! Réussi, la proie était ferrée, il ne restait plus qu'à déguster.

Prise au piège, sans retraite possible, Sakura dut se résoudre, aidée par sa fierté qui avait été titillée, à dire ce qu'elle pensait de son cher ravisseur.

- Eh bien, il est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau, et qu'il lui arrive d'être plutôt gentil, comme quand il a plongé quand il m'a sauvé… Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est tout de même très prétentieux, bien trop sûr de lui, et surtout, que c'est un pirate! rajouta-t-elle en voyant que le sourire de Temari grandissait. Mais il a un très beau sourire…

Temari, dont le sourire n'avait cessé de grandir durant tout son discours, était sur le point d'exploser de rire, tout comme son amie. Sakura ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et qu'elle sentit une haleine chaude caresser son oreille.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, le votre aussi est magnifique, milady.

Elle se leva en sursaut, faisant face au dernier homme qu'elle aurait souhaité trouver devant elle. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate, et pendant quelques secondes, elle parut perdre sa si fantastique maîtrise d'elle-même, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Sa…Sasuke!

Il se rapprocha d'elle, capturant ses mains dans les siennes, et la collant contre lui d'un geste si rapide que même ses amies eurent du mal à le discerner.

- Vous m'appelez par mon prénom? Pourrais-je en faire de même, milady?

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, qui laissait échapper de temps à autres quelques frissons pour lesquels elle se maudissait.

- Non, je ne vous le permets pas, lui répondit-elle d'une voix froide et distante.

- Vous êtes dure, Mlle Haruno. Je ne mérite pas tant de haine!

- Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant de m'enlever! Peut-être aurais-je été plus gentille dans d'autres circonstances!

Elle le jaugea du regard quelques secondes, lui qui se tenait contre elle, un sourire narquois et amusé aux lèvres.

- A la réflexion, non, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Pas avec votre foutu prétention.

- Que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche! Voulez-vous que je vous purifie comme la dernière fois?

Avant même qu'elle ait pu articuler une réponse, il la serra davantage contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, les capturant dans une baiser délicieux mêlant passion et violence. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme se maudit car…elle ne pouvait pas le repousser.

Elle ne pouvait pas ou elle ne voulait pas?

Mais non bien sûr, elle tentait de le séduire pour le pari! Voilà!

Il la relâcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'inclinant devant elle.

- Dieu, aujourd'hui, j'ai goûté aux fruits du paradis! Si Dieu le veut bien, ce soir, je pourrais explorer ses monts… s'exclama-t-il en appuyant son regard sur la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme…et à ses vallées, continua-t-il en abaissant ses yeux.

La jeune femme piqua un fard, et voulut lancer une réplique cinglante, malheureusement, il la prit de vitesse en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, avant de la laisser et de rejoindre sa cabine, triomphant.

- Espèce de…

Elle s'interrompit car un des marins, Naruto pour être exact, venait de les rejoindre.

- Ma Hina-chan d'amour!

Il lui sauta presque dessus en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant tourbillonner au dessus de lui.

- Tu m'as manquée! cria-t-il, tandis qu'elle virevoltait dans ses bras.

- Mon amour, nous nous sommes vus il y a à peine une heure!

- Oui mais c'est trop long!

Après un échange plein de tendresse, le jeune blondinet se tourna vers Sakura, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Au fait Saku-chan, y'a Sasuke qui m'a dit de te dire de mettre la robe bleue pour venir dîner avec lui ce soir!

- Co…Comment ça?

Fulminant de rage, elle serra ses poings de toutes forces.

_Tu veux la guerre, Sasuke Uchiwa? Tu vas l'avoir…_

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Révélation de l'identité de cette fameuse blonde u_u Eh oui, c'était Tema-chan ^^ J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène où Sakura avoue ce qu'elle pense de notre cher capitaine… Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! =P

Eh, vous avez vu, on comprend qu'il y a finalement quelque chose derrière tout ça, un peu plus du suspens, vu qu'on apprend quelques lambeaux de choses sur les pensées de Sasuke , et sur son passé…

Sadisme POWAAAAAAAAAA !!!! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

Réponse au reviews, bien évidemment U_u

Jeff-La-Bleue : Le coup de monts et vallées, j'lai lu dans le livre qui m'a inspiré cette fiction ^^ j'avais trouvé ca trop fort xD bref, contente que ca te plaise toujours autant ^^

Chibi-Rizahawkeye Disons que Sakura ne se révolte pas parce que au fond d'elle, non seulement elle aime ça, mais en plus.. ; Ah non, je peux pas le dire sinon c'est pas drôle . Tout façon, la dernière phrase du chapitre résume bien les choses U_u donc voilà ^^ Bisouxxxx

Mireba-chan : MEnhhhhh contente que ça t'ait plu ! Après tout, tu es ma lectrice number 1 ! ^^ J'adore moi aussi le comportement d'Hina et Tema ^^ Moi aussi, j'aime Sasuke à la folie ! Il est magnifique, c'est tout ! *_* mon idole masculin ! Sur facebook, y'avait un quizz, ou il fallait dire qui on embrassait ^^ j'ai mis Sasuke =3 J'ai lu le dernier chapitre U_u j'ai trouvé ça horrible moi ! _ non mais attends, c'est affreux ! Sakura elle a fait deux déclarations dans sa vie, et les deux fois, elle se fait jeter ! Moi je comprendrai qu'elle en veuille à Naruto et qu'elle se barre dans un autre village ! Enfin bref, j'te raconterai tout ça dans un MP ^^ Je pense répondre ce soir ou demain =) bisouxxxxx

amethsyte : Eh oui, il faut bien que ça se termine. Et comme je l'ai déjà avoué, j'ai un côté sadique qui fait que j'aime laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim. Je suis vilaine, je sais. Malheureusement, il est vrai que c'est souvent Sasuke qui domine, et je pense qu'il va très souvent dominer. En même temps, ça se comprend… Moi ca me gênerais pas de me faire dominer par un homme aussi… viril. *_* Bref, merci de ton com ^^

Hanahi-chan : J'AI LU WANTED !!! Enfin, en fait, une copine me l'a prêté ^^et je l'ai dévoré ! C'était trop chou ! =3 J'ai adoré les p'tites bulles entre les chapitres xD Ca démonte un peu le mythe de Skulls xP Sinon, je suis super heureuse que t'ai aimé ^^ b'souxxxxxxxxx

Luka Tatsumi : Ah ben non, c'était pas Tsunade. En fait, je ne parle de Tsunade que dans ce chapitre en fait ^^'' J'adore imaginer Sasuke aussi pervers. Ca m'amuse, en fait xD Quant à Sakura, disons tout simplement qu'au final, elle ne trouve pas ça si mal, même si elle s'en veut de penser ça ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et je file lire ton troisième chapitre !!! *ç* Bisouxxxxx

Kura-chan-x3 : O//////////////////O MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *//////////* Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise autant en tout cas ! X) C'est super gratifiant de recevoir des commentaires aussi gentils. Ca me fait super plaisir que ça t'ait autant plu, c'est tellement génial de recevoir un commentaire aussi fabuleux que ça ! =3 B'souxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 6 : Le dîner

Dans sa cabine, Sasuke Uchiwa terminait les derniers préparatifs de sa soirée. Tout devait être parfait s'il voulait qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Enfin, si elle se laissait vraiment faire, il serait déçu. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait une femme pour lui tenir tête…

Le dîner sur la table, éclairé par des chandelles, il avait payé certains de ses hommes pour qu'ils se mettent à jouer de la musique au bout d'un certain temps. Il était certain qu'elle aimait la danse, comme toutes les dames de son rang.

Sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction, il sourit en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il était beau, n'importe qui l'aurait dit, à commencer par ces dames. Jamais elles n'avaient pu lui résister très longtemps. Même celles de la plus grande noblesse…

Il arrivait en effet à Sasuke de se faire passer pour un comte, ou un baron, et de se mêler aux soirées mondaines. Personne ne le reconnaissait, car il se fondait dans le décor de manière exceptionnel. Enfin, fondre dans le décor, pas tellement, puisque dès qu'il apparaissait dans une de ses soirées, tout le monde le réclamait, que ce soit pour sa discussion cultivée et d'un très haut niveau intellectuel, ou pour son charme. Il finissait toujours la soirée avec une des femmes de l'assistance, sans que personne ne se rende compte de sa véritable identité. Ce qui était assez amusant, à son goût, était qu'il pouvait même côtoyer les plus grands militaires, ceux qui avaient juré de le pendre haut et court, et s'attirer leur sympathie et leur admiration. De toute façon, les gens se faisaient tellement d'idées sur lui, que personne n'envisageait même la possibilité qu'avec sa peau si pâle, et ses manières impeccables, il puisse être un de ces forbans dont ils avaient tellement peur.

Il s'adressa un sourire à lui-même dans le miroir. Dans quelques minutes, il commencerait son numéro de charme avec la charmante Sakura Haruno…

Tandis qu'elle suivait Naruto qui était venu la chercher, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se demandait si ce qu'elle faisait était répréhensible. Assurément. Jamais elle n'aurait même du lui proposer ce pari, c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné. Mais Sakura était comme ça. Libre, têtue, fière et obstinée. Elle n'avait jamais totalement accepté le fait qu'elle doive toujours vivre dans l'ombre des hommes sous prétexte qu'elle faisait partie du sexe faible. Aussi, avait-elle toujours voulu montrer aux hommes qu'elle exerçait une certaine domination sur eux. Jusqu'à Neji.

Elle repensa soudain à ce qu'avait dit son amie Hinata à propos de son mariage avec celui-ci.

_- Mais Sakura…lui répondit son amie, inquiète. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de Neji…_

Elle soupira. Mais si, elle l'aimait. Il était beau, doué, intelligent, fort… Seulement, ce n'était pas exactement le genre d'amour qu'elle aurait souhaité. C'était plus…formel, plus froid que ce qu'elle aurait désiré. Mais elle avait fait son choix, et elle s'en félicitait, beaucoup de femmes auraient voulu sa place.

- Voilà, Saku, il t'attend! Bonne soirée!

Sur ces quelques mots, le jeune blond la laissa seule devant la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Il allait sans doute passer la soirée aux côtés de sa femme, vu son empressement.

Elle soupira, puis frappa doucement à la porte, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce après qu'on l'y ait autorisé, refermant la porte derrière elle.

C'était tout simplement magnifique. Des chandeliers en argent éclairaient la grande table d'acajou, décorée de diverses sortes de fleurs, jaunes, roses, rouges, et dressée avec la plus fine porcelaine qu'elle ait jamais vue. Une musique romantique flottait dans l'air, et Sakura se demandait d'où elle pouvait bien venir. La délicieuse odeur d'un rôti de porc embaumait la pièce, se mêlant aux délicats effluves du parfum des fleurs.

Le décor parfait pour une scène de séduction. Du moins devait-il se l'imaginer. Mais elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas femme à tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau.

- Enfin vous êtes là, dit-il en sortant de l'ombre.

Elle se tourna vers lui, jugeant sa tenue du regard. Décidément, le noir et le blanc lui allaient très bien. Sa chemise blanche tranchait délicieusement avec sa veste d'un noir profond, le même que ses yeux qui semblaient luire d'un éclat particulier à la lueur des chandelles. Son pantalon noir moulait parfaitement ses jambes, et des bottes noires impeccables complétaient l'ensemble.

Il s'inclina devant elle en une gracieuse révérence, sa main devant lui pour quémander la sienne, qu'elle lui tendit après un court moment d'hésitation. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau douce.

- Vous avez mis le parfum à la rose, déclara-t-il, décollant ses lèvres de quelques centimètres seulement.

- Oui, cela vous dérange-t-il?

- Non, je le préfère à la lavande. Néanmoins, je suis certain que maintenant, vous regrettez l'avoir choisi.

- Au contraire. Cela pourrait peut-être m'aider à vous enivrer.

- Mais vous m'enivrez déjà, Mlle Haruno. En revanche, moi, je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

La réponse avait été claire et franche. C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche, parce qu'elle refusait de mentir. Il ne la dégoûtait pas, au contraire, il l'intriguait, ce qui la contrariait un peu, puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais du s'intéresser autant à un personne comme lui. En croisant son regard, Sasuke sut qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Sakura n'était pas du genre à dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, il s'en était rendu compte.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, milady, lui proposa-t-il courtoisement en tirant sa chaise, comme un véritable gentleman.

Elle prit place, et le regarda s'asseoir. Il faisait vraiment preuve d'une élégance sans pareil, plus que certain hommes de la cour.

- Alors, Sakura, je veux tout savoir de vous. Qu'aimez-vous faire, à part penser à Neji? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne releva ni l'utilisation directe de son prénom, ni le sous-entendu ironique, se contentant de réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup lire, surtout les poèmes d'Anne Bradstreet.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de lui réciter quelques vers de sa poétesse favorite.

- Vous avez une culture impressionnante!

- Pour un pirate?

Elle se tut, sachant très bien que sa réponse serait déplacée. Il éclata de rire devant sa mine gênée.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte, Sakura. Nous ne sommes quand même pas tous des abrutis, sinon, il y aurait longtemps que serions tous sous terre, après nous être fait attraper.

- Alors, vous n'avez jamais tué personne? rétorqua-t-elle, bien que connaissant parfaitement la réponse à sa question, qu'elle n'avait posé qu'en voulant avoir le dernier mot.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la fixant de son regard onyx qui réussissait toujours à la troubler.

- Bien sur que j'ai déjà tué des gens, finit-il par lui répondre. C'est même ma passion!

- Vous mentez, j'en suis certaine. Un homme qui est capable de tant d'esprit que vous, qui laisse naviguer ses marins avec leur femme pour leur éviter d'être seuls, ne peut pas avoir pour passion le meurtre.

- Et vous, ma très chère Sakura, quelle est donc votre passion?

Sakura connaissait la réponse, mais n'était pas sûre de vouloir la partager avec lui. Après tout, son rêve secret avait toujours été combattu par son père, et Neji lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était une perte de temps, puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire cela pour de vrai. Seul sa grand-mère, Tsunade, l'avait encouragé, lui procurant des documents traitant de ce sujet.

- Vous jurez de ne pas vous moquer de moi?

Oh et puis, elle avait bien supporté les remarques de son père et de Neji, elle pouvait bien supporter les sarcasmes de Sasuke.

- Je vous le jure, Sakura.

Elle sonda ses yeux, et, n'y voyant pas la moindre trace de mensonge, soupira.

- J'étudie la médecine, et j'aurai aimé devenir médecin.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, il ne se moqua pas d'elle.

- C'est une très bonne idée, si cela vous plaît. Je vous imagine très bien, un thermomètre à la main, une longue blouse blanche, avec votre petit regard irrésistible.

- Quel regard irrésistible?

- Celui que vous avez maintenant, ma très chère Sakura.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lui montrant clairement que son petit numéro de charme ne marcherait pas avec elle.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Sasuke.

- C'est vraiment dommage, car cela vous va à ravir.

Malgré elle, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le compliment.

- Et que pense Neji de tout cela?

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle trouvait fascinant le morceau de pomme de terre qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

- J'en déduis qu'il porte un jugement négatif.

- Il a raison, de toute façon, quand nous serons mariés, je n'aurais pas de temps à perdre avec cela, il me faudra régenter la maisonnée. Et m'occuper des enfants.

- Pendant que lui, il continue sa carrière militaire, en vous laissant derrière lui. Vous trouvez ça juste?

- C'est ainsi que marche le monde, que je trouve cela juste ou pas. Je ne pourrais rien y faire. Nous vivons dans un monde gouverné par les hommes, et je me dois de suivre les règles qu'on m'impose.

- Mais vous voudriez qu'il en soit autrement? Ai-je tort?

Elle soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Au fond d'elle-même, elle trouvait ça injuste que Neji ait le droit de poursuivre sa carrière et de réaliser ses rêves, tandis qu'elle, elle devait enfermer les siens dans un coffre et jeter la clé pour ne jamais le rouvrir.

- Quoique je pense, je n'y peux rien.

Elle mangea quelques légumes, puis releva la tête, constatant qu'il n'avait rien mangé, et qu'il la fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Cependant, sans une trace d'ironie ou de convoitise. D'un regard grave, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme, s'y attardant pour essayer de comprendre elle ne savait quelle partie d'elle-même. Ce regard la troubla au plus profond de son être.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-elle, réellement inquiète.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'énoncer des mots qui la choquèrent.

- Vous n'épouserez pas Neji.

Elle relâcha sa fourchette sous l'impact de ses mots.

- Comment?

- Vous n'épouserez pas Neji, lui répéta-t-il, toujours aussi calme. Il n'est pas fait pour vous.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc, capitaine Uchiwa? rétorqua-t-elle, froide et distante.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il va vous étouffer. Il vous force à faire des sacrifices, et il ne vous laisse pas vous exprimer. Or, vous êtes si spontanée, si vive, tout le contraire de ce qu'il attend de vous. Vous ne supporterez pas d'être enfermée dans cette cage, aussi dorée soit-elle. Vous le regretteriez.

Incapable de répondre, elle se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle remarqua alors les marins qui jouaient de la musique sur le pont, comprenant d'où venait l'air qu'ils entendaient depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant l'air frais sur son visage, humant l'odeur de la mer qu'elle adorait, battant doucement les doigts contre le rebord de la fenêtre en suivant la mesure de la chanson.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était levé et la regardait, tout proche d'elle. Il la contemplait, les yeux clos, la tête bougeant légèrement de droite à gauche. Elle était magnifique, c'était même la plus belle femme qu'il lui eût été donné de voir, il le savait maintenant. Mais, contrairement à ses précédentes conquêtes, elle avait du caractère et du répondant, elle n'était pas une jolie poupée qui se contentait d'être belle et stupide. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de garder quelqu'un près de lui. Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas s'accorder ce genre de pensées, il se l'était promis. Et surtout pas avec Sakura.

S'il l'avait enlevé au début par pur provocation envers la famille Hyuuga, il savait maintenant qu'il était en train de s'attacher à elle. Interdit.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était impossible. Il coucherait avec elle, puis la rendrait à son fiancé.

Il serra les poings sans même s'en rendre compte. L'idée qu'elle puisse épouser Neji le dégoûtait. Elle valait bien mieux que ça.

_Toi, peut-être, Sasuke?_

Il écarta cette pensée ridicule, et se reconcentra sur son objectif.

- Vous a-t-on déjà embrassé ici, Sakura?

Il posa un doigt sur le cou de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, juste en-dessous de son oreille.

- Vous vous avancez beaucoup, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Je sais. Votre réponse?

Elle mourait d'envie de sentir les lèvres du pirate se poser à la place de ses doigts, mais cela, elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

- Non.

- Dommage. C'est terriblement sensuel. Puis-je?

- Jamais!

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour s'écarter, malgré sa rebuffade.

- Un jour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner, vous m'implorerez de vous embrasser là.

- Un jour, le monde arrêtera de tourner, les étoiles de luire, le soleil d'éclairer. Peut-être que ce jour-là, je vous autoriserez à m'embrasser là.

- Et vos lèvres? Puis-je les embrasser?

Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais se contint.

- Vous vous l'êtes déjà permis.

- Et vous avez aimé.

Incapable de lui mentir, elle se contenta de lui répondre qu'elle l'avait regretté.

- Peut-être que si je recommençais, vous seriez fixée?

Avant qu'elle ait pu reculer, il avait capturé ses lèvres. Ce simple baiser suffit à enflammer son être, et elle se sentit faillir un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Elle aurait du le repousser, mais elle en était incapable. Heureusement pour elle, au moment où elle allait s'abandonner, des coups retentirent à la porte.

- Oh, Sasuke, on a besoin de toi deux minutes! cria la voix toujours enjouée de Naruto.

Il s'écarta d'elle, légèrement haletant. Puis, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il s'inclina devant elle.

- Le devoir m'appelle, milady. Mais je reviendrais le plus vite possible, je vous le jure.

Il la laissa seule, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pantelante, elle dut s'appuyer contre un des murs de la cabine. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il la mettre dans cet état?

Au fond d'elle-même elle le savait. Elle était en train de s'attacher au pirate.

Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais du…

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Je voulais absolument faire apparaître la passion de Sakura pour la médecine. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait ^^

J'espère que cette petite joute verbale vous a plu, moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire =) Et oui, j'ai été méchante et je les ai interrompus.

Sadisme POWAAAAAAAAAA !!!! xD

Prochain chapitre : Attaque et débarquement = ou l'on voit un peu mieux ce que ressens Sakura, et où l'on rencontre une deuxième blonde…

Et s'il vous plait, passez lire et mettre un commentaire sur mon one-shot sasusaku, "A travers mes yeux" =D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux commentaires, parce que je n'ai que cinq minutes pour poster ce chapitre ! Donc excusez moi, mais sachez que ça m'a fait supra plaisir !

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 7 : Attaque et débarquement

Sakura laissa ses yeux dériver sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un carnet, sur son bureau. Devinant qu'il s'agissait du journal de bord, poussée par sa curiosité, elle s'avança vers le poste de travail et saisit le registre. L'ouvrant, elle en lut quelques brides au hasard.

_26 juin 1778_

_Naissance de l'enfant de Suigetsu et Karin, autorisation de départ du navire, leur remettre tout les ans une somme de 10 000 livres._

Elle tourna encore un peu les pages, lisant d'autres extraits.

_5 septembre 1779_

_300 livres pour Kiba Inuzuka pour sa loyauté, 300 livres pour Naruto Uzumaki, même motif_

Elle découvrit par ses écrits que le capitaine partageait toujours ses gains en parts égales entre tous ses marins. Quand l'un d'entre eux avait un enfant, il veillait à ce que sa femme reçoive une pension qui lui permette de vivre dignement, de même s'il venait à mourir.

Certains passages relataient néanmoins des sanctions qu'il avait du prendre, mais qui étaient toujours justifiées. Jamais il ne punissait son équipage sans avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

Encore mieux : il traitait ses ennemis avec autant de bonté que ses ennemis, comme le prouvait un des passages de son carnet. Il lui était arrivé d'aborder un bateau, et que le transfert de sa cargaison jusqu'à son propre navire prenne plusieurs jours. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'équipage du navire ennemi avait été nourri et logé aux frais de l'Uchiwa.

- Eh bien, murmura la jeune lady, sous vos airs prétentieux et frondeurs, vous avez un cœur d'or, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Cela l'étonnait-elle vraiment? Elle savait pertinemment que non. Elle lui concédait sans aucun doute le défaut d'orgueil, mais elle savait qu'il était généreux, bon, et qu'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement tendre.

Preuve lui en avait été faite lors des baisers qu'il lui avait accordé.

La douceur de ses mains, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, tout appelait à la tendresse, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, elle devait se l'avouer, que quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle adorait son odeur, et la sensation de sa peau frôlant la sienne, ses mains caressant ses cheveux. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait du le repousser à chaque fois, qu'elle n'aurait même pas du apprécier ses attouchements, et surtout pas les espérer comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

En entendant un bruit sourd, elle lâcha le carnet qui tomba à terre. Elle s'empressa de le remettre à sa place et de s'écarter du bureau quand une secousse secoua le bateau, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre la commode qui lui faisait face.

Inquiète, elle voulut jeter un œil par la petite fenêtre qui dissimulait le ciel par des lourds rideaux pourpres, mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas vers celle-ci qu'un nouveau choc la renversa à terre. Consciente que se lever serait inutile et pure folie de sa part, la jeune femme replia ses jambes près de son buste, attendant en vain de connaître la raison de l'agitation que connaissaient le navire, et ses occupants, qu'elle entendait crier sans comprendre la moindre parole, à cause des nombreuses secousses et bruits sourds.

Enfin, elle réussit à saisir le sens d'une phrase, qui lui glaça le sang.

_ATTAQUE A TRIBORD! SORTEZ LES CANONS!_

C'était donc cela! Ils étaient attaqués!

Entourant ses jambes frêles de ses bras blancs et fins, elle se mit à prier, pour elle-même, mais aussi pour l'équipage, et surtout, étrangement, sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème de conscience, pour Sasuke. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes en entendant un nouveau coup de canon, en tremblant légèrement. Elle n'était pas peureuse, mais c'était le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire, de rester là sans rien savoir de l'évolution de la bataille qui la rendait anxieuse.

Enfin, après un long moment qui lui parût une éternité, les bruits cessèrent, et un long silence s'installa sur le bateau. Puis, enfin, le son d'une cloche retentit, et une clameur s'éleva sur le bateau. Une clameur de joie, et de victoire.

La porte s'ouvrit, et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'elle la firent lever ses yeux émeraude, qui rencontrèrent ceux onyx du capitaine du navire. Celui-ci la fixa, un moment, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle la prit sans hésitation, avant de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Qui étaient-ce?

- Des officiers de la marine royale.

Elle ne posa pas la question, mais il la devina sans qu'elle n'ait à le demander.

- Neji n'y était pas.

Un soulagement envahit sa poitrine, et elle se sentit coupable. Parce que bizarrement, elle n'avait pas été soulagée de savoir qu'il n'était pas dans le navire ennemi, non. Ce qui l'avait réellement apaisé, c'était tout autre chose, un soulagement qu'elle n'aurait jamais du ressentir. Elle n'allait pas partir tout de suite…

Elle releva ensuite ses immenses yeux verts vers lui.

- Quelqu'un est blessé?

Il soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre du bateau pour observer l'océan, redevenu calme après la bataille.

- Non, nous avons réussi à éviter la moindre perte. Vous devez être déçue, je suis certain que vous auriez adoré me voir mort, moi ou mes hommes.

- C'est faux!

Il fut étonné de sa réponse, qu'il savait parfaitement sincère, tant sa franchise était palpable. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient évité le pire, certes, encore une fois. Mais ça avait été de peu. Naruto avait failli être touché par un éclat de canon, s'il ne l'avait pas poussé, le faisant basculer par-dessus-bord, mais lui sauvant aussi la vie par la même occasion. Ca avait ensuite été au tour de Kiba de frôler la mort, par le sabre d'un militaire. Une fois encore, il avait réussi à être là à temps, et avait tué le soldat avant qu'il ne puisse en faire de même avec son ami.

Jamais il n'avait pourtant été aussi déconcentré, pensant sans cesse à la jeune femme dans sa cabine, craignant à chaque coup de canon que celui-ci s'abatte sur ses quartiers. Il avait voulu envoyer quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour la rassurer, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps, trop occupé à lutter contre ses assaillants.

Mais la trouver tel qu'il l'avait vu, tremblante, si frêle et fragile, lui donnait envie de la protéger de tout. Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, de lui murmurer des mots doux pour la rassurer, caressant ses doux cheveux roses, frôlant les bords de son visage blotti contre son torse, et la garder ainsi près de lui pour toujours. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il se surprenait à le désirer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, constatant qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux verts le surprit. Ce n'était pas du dégoût, de la colère ou de la pitié. Non.

C'était de la compassion, et aussi, plus étonnant, une réelle inquiétude. Elle comprenait son désarroi, et ne souhaitait que la disparition de celui-ci.

Tout doucement, elle leva la main et frôla sa joue, avant de la caresser, toujours aussi délicatement. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de profiter de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. La main de la jeune femme vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, puis s'enroula autour de son cou, et elle l'attira contre elle, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il fut étonné de voir à quel point l'étreinte était chaleureuse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu profiter de cette tendresse, de cette douceur. Sakura était décidément unique. Aussi courageuse qu'affectueuse.

Exactement le genre de femme qu'il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés…

Interdit.

Il se morigéna intérieurement de s'être laissé aller à ce genre de pensées. Jamais il n'aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés, jamais il ne s'attacherait réellement à quelqu'un. Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal d'avoir des liens avec quelqu'un, et combien ça rendait faible et vulnérable.

Elle finit par desserrer son étreinte, s'écartant un peu de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage, essayant de lui faire ressentir par ce simple geste toute la tendresse qu'elle voulait lui communiquer, pour le consoler un temps soit peu.

Alors, lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mue par une envie soudaine qui ravageait ses sens. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était mal, que le simple fait de désirer ce baiser était misérable.

Mais elle serait sage et raisonnable une autre fois.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, avec l'hésitation qui fait tout le charme d'un premier baiser. Car c'était le premier qu'elle décidait de lui donner de son plein gré, même si elle avait apprécié tous les autres, elle le savait maintenant.

Puis le frôlement devint une caresse délicate, tandis qu'elle prenait un peu plus d'assurance, passant délicatement ses mains autour de son cou, rapprochant un peu plus son corps de celui du pirate dans une étreinte si…merveilleuse.

Enfin, il décida de participer plus activement au baiser, bien que surpris qu'elle ait pris cette initiative ; le plus étrange fut qu'il ne pensa même pas au pari qu'il avait passé avec elle, uniquement préoccupé par sa peau, son odeur, ses cheveux, et surtout, ses lèvres, ses lèvres si douces pressées contre les siennes.

Il lécha les lèvres de sa captive, l'invitant ainsi à ouvrir sa bouche, ce qu'elle fit après une seconde d'hésitation. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et elle tressaillit à ce contact plus qu'indécent quand on savait leurs identités respectives. Elles se touchaient, se titillaient, s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre sans qu'ils n'éprouvent aucune trace de fatigue.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle allait se coller un peu plus contre lui, la cloche retentit une nouvelle fois, les forçant à cesser leur activité certes très agréable, mais proscrites.

- TERRE!

Ce cri retentir soudain sur le bateau, les informant sur la raison du tintement de la cloche. Elle s'écarta du pirate, une vive rougeur attisant ses joues pâles. Il la regarda, encore tremblant de désir, bien qu'il n'en montre rien.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle lui faire autant d'effet? Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé, avec autant de force. D'ordinaire, c'était les femmes qui lui tombaient dans les bras, pas le contraire. Là, il se sentait capable de n'importe quoi pour elle, et même sa vengeance lui semblait tout à coup moins importante, ce qui était dangereux pour lui.

Sans dire un mot, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il franchit le seuil de la cabine et avança sur le pont. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnût l'île sur laquelle ils allaient débarquer.

- Suna…

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses resta quelques minutes dans sa cabine, pantelante, brûlante du désir qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Jamais, au grand damne jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de pulsion pour Neji, ou pour un tout autre homme.

Force était de constater qu'elle allait perdre son pari, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Comme une imbécile, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, et elle allait en payer les conséquences. Si Neji ne venait pas la chercher très vite, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le laisser faire, aller jusqu'au bout d'un acte dont elle avait terriblement envie, et dont elle savait que contrairement à ce qu'elle devrait, elle ne regretterait, même si cela devait changer le destin brillant et tout tracé qu'elle s'était efforcée pendant toutes ses années de construire.

Elle soupira, avant de sentir que le bateau s'arrêtait. Prise de curiosité, elle sortit sur le pont et s'approcha de la rambarde.

Une petite île s'étendait sous ses yeux, et lui semblait…bien loin de toutes convenances. De la musique lui venait déjà aux oreilles, et sous ses yeux ébahis, des hommes visiblement saouls hurlaient et riaient à gorge déployées en titubant.

Jamais elle n'avait vu cela. En même temps, elle devait s'attendre à tout avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait bien réussi à la séduire…

Douloureuse vérité qui lui transperçait le cœur dans un frisson de douleur et de plaisir mélangés.

- Saku, on descend, et Sasuke m'a demandé de te conduire en bas, et de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la taverne, histoire que tu te fasses pas embarquer par n'importe quel gars! s'exclama Naruto dans son dos, la faisant sursauter et coupant ainsi ses réflexions.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit tandis qu'ils descendaient la planche de bois qui reliait le navire à la terre qui leur faisait front. Ce fut tout d'abord l'odeur qui la choqua la première. Un relent de transpiration, d'alcool et d'urine se mélangeaient et lui irritaient le nez, car c'était en effet une senteur des plus désagréable qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à humer.

Puis ce fut la vision de cette débandade. Des femmes à moitié dévêtues se traînaient, en riant comme de véritables hystériques tandis que des hommes tout aussi excités se battaient, infligeant des blessures plus que réels à leurs soi-disant camarades. Partout, des détritus, des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, des taches de sang s'étalaient par terre et sur les murs d'un gris sale, presque noir à certains endroits.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Naruto en sentant de nouveau, comme le jour où elle avait rencontré Sasuke, le regard lubrique que certains hommes posaient sur elle. Celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble et continua à avancer en direction d'un bâtiment imposant qui dominait tous les autres.

Elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de la mairie, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur en rentrant à l'intérieur. C'était encore pire que dehors.

La musique, les cris, les rires résonnaient avec une telle force qu'elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les voix des membres de l'équipage qu'elle connaissait maintenant. Les effluves de parfums, d'alcool et d'urine lui retournaient l'estomac. Elle crut perdre connaissance quand elle vit un homme la bousculer, aux bras d'une fille de joie qui avait déjà perdue plus de la moitié des vêtements qui couvraient ses charmes, et plaquer ladite jeune femme contre un mur sans aucune douceur avant de lui soulever ses jupes presque avec violence. Elle détourna la tête, une vive rougeur attisant ses joues pâles. Ce ne fut que pour rougir davantage, quand elle vit une autre jeune femme blonde se trémousser sur une table, pieds nus, en soulevant ses jupons qui semblaient bien courts.

Elle laissa son regard errer dans la taverne, priant pour tomber sur une personne qu'elle connaissait, puisqu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu Naruto au milieu de tout ces gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de la bousculer.

_Par pitié, juste quelqu'un que je reconnaisse, je vous en prie, rien qu'une personne…_

Soudain, on lui tapa l'épaule et elle se retourna, prête à hurler si on l'approchait de trop près. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut une jeune femme qui l'aborda.

Un peu plus vêtue que les autres femmes de l'auberge, elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds noués en une longue et haute queue de cheval, une large mèche recouvrant presque son oeil droit, qui était d'un bleu très clair, un nez mutin et des lèvres fines et rosées. Si elle avait porté une robe un peu plus convenable, elle aurait été magnifique.

- C'est toi Sakura? Je suis super contente de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Ino! Viens, c'est pas vraiment un lieu recommandable pour une fille dans ton genre, vaut mieux que tu restes pas toute seule!

La jeune blonde attrapa la main de Sakura sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre et l'emmena vers une table où étaient réunis des gens qu'elle connaissait, ce qui la soulagea. Aussitôt que la jeune lady fut assise, entre Naruto et Temari, elle vit Ino se planter devant Kiba, une moue furieuse au visage.

- Tu m'avais juré de rentrer il y a déjà une semaine, espèce d'imbécile! jura-t-elle.

- Ino, ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle nos trajets, plains toi à Sasuke!

- T'inquiètes pas, lui aussi j'vais lui dire deux mots!

- En attendant, pourrais-tu cesser de hurler et venir m'embrasser s'il te plaît, ça fait plus de trois semaines que tu me manques.

La jeune blonde continua de bouder quelques secondes avant de se jeter littéralement au cou du jeune homme brun et de l'embrasser avec fougue, le faisant basculer sur la table derrière eux.

Légèrement choquée, Sakura se rappela cependant que Naruto avait déjà cité le nom d'Ino en l'associant à Kiba. Celle-ci n'était-elle d'ailleurs pas mariée avec lui?

Comme ayant deviné sa question, Hinata lui expliqua que Kiba était marié avec Ino depuis l'année précédente, et qu'il lui avait de nombreuses fois demandé de le suivre sur le bateau, Sasuke étant d'ailleurs complètement d'accord. Mais la jeune femme était trop attachée à son indépendance et avait dès lors décidé de rester sur sa position de demeurer sur son île. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Kiba, au contraire. Elle l'avait séduite en étant fière et autonome, alors elle le resterait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se surprit à envier la jeune blonde. Elle était libre de ses choix, personne ne lui imposait de contraintes. Elle avait cette liberté que Sakura avait toujours désiré, et qu'elle était certaine de ne pouvoir avoir, de par son rang et sa famille. Espoir de liberté qu'elle avait chéri pendant bien des années, dans un coin de sa tête, et auquel elle avait définitivemen renoncé quand ses fiancailles avaient été déclarées.

_Tu pourrais être libre avec Sasuke…_

Cette phrase interdite mais terriblement vraie résonnait dans sa tête. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais elle se rendait bien compte maintenant que si elle était la femme de l'Uchiwa, elle aurait exactement la vie dont elle avait rêvé, parallèlement à celle qu'elle allait obtenir avec Neji. Elle pourrait s'affirmer, clamer ses idées haut et fort, entretenir un réel débat avec quelqu'un de cultivé qui ne la prendrait pas pour une ravissante idiote, faire ce dont elle avait envie, peut-être même être médecin à bord, et surtout…

_Etre amoureuse. Parce que tu sais parfaitement qu'Hinata a dit vrai. Tu n'aimes pas Neji. Tu aimes la vie qu'il peut te donner. Et encore, tu te forces à aimer l'idée de la vie qu'il pourrait t'offrir. Tu ne l'aimes pas._

_Tu sais parfaitement que celui que tu aimes…_

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la salle, cherchant l'homme de toutes ses pensées, l'homme que son cœur venait de lui désigner.

_Celui que tu désires…Celui que tu veux…_

Elle ne parvenait pas à le voir. Il y avait trop de monde dans la taverne. Quand enfin….

_C'est…_

Elle le trouva enfin. Lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait, elle en était certaine maintenant. Il discutait avec deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et il était toujours aussi beau. A ce moment là elle n'avait qu'une envie : se perdre dans l'abîme de ses si beaux yeux noirs…

_Sasuke…_

Plus loin, le capitaine du navire apprenait quelque chose de fort intéressant. Enfin, il trouvait une partie de ce qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant des années.

- Vous êtes certains de vous? demanda-t-il une dernière fois à ses interlocuteurs, ne voulant pas se leurrer avec de faux espoirs.

- Certains, lui répondit l'homme qui semblait être le chef.

Le visage gras et rougeaud, il semblait cependant bien moins idiot qu'il n'en n'avait l'air aux yeux de Sasuke, qui savait bien que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

L'homme regarda le jeune Uchiwa dans les yeux, avant de prononcer une nouvelle fois les mots qui réjouissaient tant le cœur du pirate.

- Nous savons où se trouve Itachi Uchiwa.

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Prochain chapitre : Perdu = Où l'on comprend qu'il ne faut jamais faire de pari qui engage quelque chose d'incontrôlable… Comme l'amour ou le désir…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

ana2994 : Ca ne me dérange absolument pas que tu me tutoies, d'ailleurs je le fais aussi ^^ Je suis vraiment supra contente que ca te plaise autant. Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de mettre une review ! ^^ C'était gentil ! La suite est aujourd'hui, comme tu le vois =D Merci pour tout !

Shinrie : Et oui, je suis sadique ! Merci d'avoir posté un com, en tout cas =)

Nausikaa-Ambre : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu au point de commenter ! J'aime les caractères des personnages, mais je préfère en effet y apporter ma touche personnelle. Parce que c'est clair que sinon, il n'y aurait aucune romance. Je suis vraiment super touchée de tes compliments ! Et puis les pirates, c'est grâce à un livre que j'ai lu, j'ai adoré et j'ai eu l'idée de l'adapter ^^ en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant =3

Tarkange : J'apprécie tes commentaires, ils sont adorables ! Merci d'être aussi adorable, et de me soutenir !

Hanahi-chan : J'suis d'accord, on embarque sur Suna quand tu veux ! On ira toutes les deux se faire enlever par des pirates sexy et mystérieux ! *_* Contente que ça te plaise autant, en tout cas ! =3 b'souxxxx (et vive wanted ^^)

Chibi-Rizahawkeye : ^^ contente que tu sois aussi fascinée par cette histoire ! =) En tout cas, les prochains chapitres risquent d'être intéressants, je te le promets ^^

Luka Tatsumi : Contente que tu aies aimé ! ^^ Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir !

Mireba-chan : J'aime décrire les sentiments amoureux et faire en sorte de mêler tendresse, désir, amour et passion. Je trouve que c'est souvent le plus beau d'une relation ^.^ Je suis désolée, mais malheureusement, Sasuke ne va pas réaliser ça tout de suite. Etant une féministe de base, j'aime que les femmes soient indépendantes. C'est mon point faible. Je pense en réalité que… Ah non, je peux pas le dire. Disons qu'on comprendra dans le prochain chapitre qui a réellement perdu… Bref, super contente que ça t'ait autant plus ^^ bayouxxxx

Jeff-La-Bleue : NYAHA !!!! J'ai hâte de voir ce dessin ! Et je te jure de mettre un lien ! En tout cas, je suis super heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! ^^ Bisouxxxx

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 8 : Perdu…

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient dans cette taverne, un endroit où Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds. Mais celle-ci était trop occupée à digérer ce qu'elle venait de comprendre pour penser à l'insalubrité des lieux, du moins au point que seul cela occupe ses pensées.

Elle était amoureuse d'un pirate. Mais aussi du rival de Neji. Son fiancé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était toujours la fiancée du jeune Hyuuga, et qu'en ce sens, elle était censée se marier avec lui dans moins d'un mois. Le 19 septembre exactement; elle devrait être devant l'autel et prononcer ses vœux.

Mais en serait-elle seulement capable? Maintenant qu'elle savait que son cœur était à un autre, serait-elle capable de passer sa vie dans le déni, le mensonge, les faux-semblants? Serait-elle capable de vivre aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, pour qui elle n'éprouvait même aucune attirance, aucun désir? Jamais elle ne voudrait de lui, et elle savait qu'elle serait malheureuse.

Le seul moyen d'obtenir le bonheur qu'elle avait tant espéré était de rester avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été aux côtés de Neji. Libre d'être elle-même, imparfaite, avec du caractère, et non pas une jolie petite poupée bien sage qui ravalerait ses mots et se contenterait de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, autant dire sacrifier ses envies, et surtout, jamais, au grand damne jamais s'opposer à ce qu'on lui demandait.

Mais, pour rester avec Sasuke, encore faudrait-il que lui aussi soit amoureux d'elle…Ce qui n'était absolument pas certain.

Se rappelant de l'objet de leur pari, elle se morigéna d'être si confiante en elle et ses capacités. Elle s'était crue assez forte pour le séduire, et triompher de lui. A l'évidence son jeu stupide et irréfléchi s'était retourné contre elle, puisque c'était elle qui était désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'homme que son cœur avait choisi. Il était toujours aussi beau et attirant, tant dans ses gestes que dans son allure. Cet air fier au visage, qu'elle pensait détester à sa rencontre, la faisait désormais fondre, et elle se sentait défaillir quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, quand il touchait son corps brûlant de désir, elle le savait maintenant, de ses longues mains si douces.  
Jamais elle ne laisserait un autre homme la toucher, sauf s'il lui fallait abandonner tout honneur, et sombrer dans la honte.

Elle se rendait maintenant compte que son mariage aurait été un échec de toute façon. Pas en apparence bien sûr. Ils auraient été tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un couple respectable.  
Mais elle n'en avait désormais que faire d'être convenable ; ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester avec ce pirate qui avait, à défaut d'un trésor, dérobé son cœur. Elle voulait partager chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses souffles, chacun des battements de son cœur.

Elle soupira, et attrapa le verre déposé devant elle pour en boire quelques gorgées. Le liquide couleur d'ambre lui brûla la gorge, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, continuant d'en boire encore jusqu'à la fin de son verre, persuadée que ça finirait par passer. Ce qui fut le cas. Elle finit par apprécier le délicieux nectar, et en redemanda même un verre…

Sasuke remercia les hommes avec qui il avait discuté et après leur avoir remis la somme demandé pour les informations qu'il avait obtenues, il se dirigea vers la table où ses coéquipiers l'attendaient.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sa jeune captive boire son verre d'une seule traite et en redemander. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle par derrière.  
- Alors comme ça, milady, on a un penchant au rhum? C'est un très vilain défaut, dites-moi.  
Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et bascula en arrière, se retrouvant étalée de tout son long sur le sol. Après quelques instants de stupeur, où Sasuke attendait qu'elle se relève pour lui hurler encore quelques insultes bien senties, elle fit une chose qui l'étonna tout autant que quand il l'avait vu boire.  
Elle éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir. Les yeux fermés, des larmes perlant du coin de ses paupières tant son hilarité était grande, elle restait allongée là, son merveilleux rire cristallin retentissant dans l'auberge tandis que tous les bruits s'était arrêté pour que les occupants de l'auberge puissent écouter ce si délicieux son.  
Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Sasuke se surprit à vouloir graver ce son dans son cœur, comme pour se souvenir à jamais de cette radieuse mélodie.  
Quand elle fut à peu près calme, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, aide qu'elle accepta volontiers. Mais, son équilibre bien altéré par l'alcool, elle ne réussit pas à rester droite quand ses deux pieds retrouvèrent appui au sol, et ce faisant, elle tomba littéralement dans les bras du pirate, avec un petit cri de surprise.  
Son corps pressé contre le sien, elle lui offrit un sourire ravi, ses pensées complètement embrumées par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.  
Evaluant son état d'un rapide coup d'œil, il soupira, appréciant secrètement le contact que lui offrait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.  
- Je la ramène au bateau, elle a bien assez bu selon moi. Nous repartirons demain, soyez sur le pont au plus tard à 10 heures.  
Il s'inclina en saluant Ino, puis, un bras autour la taille de la jeune femme pour la soutenir, il s'avança dans la rue étroite et mal éclairée.  
Ils étaient à peine sortis de l'auberge depuis quelques minutes que le jeune homme sentit les fines mains blanches de la jeune femme se poser de part et d'autres de son corps qui semblait être un hommage au statue des dieux grecs. Ces timides, et pourtant osés si on considérait la personne qui les prodiguait, attouchements le firent frissonner, tandis que les affres du désir commençaient à envahir peu à peu son corps. Elle fit glisser ses deux mains sur le torse de l'Uchiwa dissimulé sous sa chemise de lin blanc, avant de remonter à son cou, puis son visage qui marquait la fin de leur voyage. Se plaçant délicatement sur chacune de ses joues, elles inclinèrent lentement la tête du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse regarder leur propriétaire dans les yeux.  
Le capitaine contempla alors la jeune femme qui se pendait presque à lui, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes plongés dans les siens, sa peau blanche miroitant à la pâle lueur qu'offrait la lune en ce soir aux températures clémentes.  
Il ne réagit pas quand elle se leva tout doucement sur la pointe des pieds, approchant à l'extrême leurs deux visages. Il pouvait sentir son haleine parfumée d'une légère pointe d'alcool tant sa figure était proche de la sienne, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque. Le souffle court, elle étreignit le col de sa chemise de sa petite main blanche, avant de laisser échapper un faible gémissement à la simple idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.  
A ce son, le jeune homme ne se contint plus et s'empara de ses lèvres, provoquant un nouveau gémissement chez la jeune femme qui noua ses bras autour de son cou en le serrant davantage contre elle. Il la saisit par la taille, embrassant ses lèvres, puis descendit vers son cou qu'il couvrit de suçons tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Elle lâcha aussitôt un nouveau gémissement d'extase qui leur fit perdre toute contenance, tant à elle qu'à lui, qui attrapa ses jambes en la portant contre lui, la conduisant tout droit au bateau, et plus précisément dans sa cabine, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.  
Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit aux draps de soie rouge, et la contempla. Elle lui était toute offerte, tremblante de désir, les lèvres entrouvertes ne semblant quémander que la douceur des siennes. Il s'allongea doucement sur elle, reprenant doucement ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et délicieusement langoureux, qui devint bien vite plus passionné quand la jeune femme inséra sa langue dans la bouche du jeune brun qui ne s'en plaignit pas, quoiqu'un peu surpris. Se titillant, se caressant dans un échange de pure gourmandise, elles semblaient danser un ballet connu d'elles seules. Il fit descendre ses baisers sur sa gorge avec une lenteur presque diabolique, tandis qu'elle poussait des gémissements incontrôlés.  
En même temps, ses mains s'occupaient de délacer sa robe avec habilité, dénouant les rubans de son corsage. Quand il eut fini, il lui enleva, la jeune femme ne conservant pour l'instant que son jupon. Il abaissa alors ses baisers sur ses épaules, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se cambra légèrement, puis colla d'un seul coup son corps au sien quand il prit un de ses seins en bouche, tandis que sa main caressait doucement l'autre, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements de plus en plus forts de la jeune femme.  
Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti cette sensation exquise qui montait de plus en plus dans son bas ventre, jamais elle n'aurait même imaginé ce genre de caresses, et encore moins celles qui suivirent. Elle releva en effet son buste en sentant son souffle entre ses jambes, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas senti qu'il lui avait enlevé son jupon.

- Que…

Elle poussa un cri quand elle sentit sa langue toucher son intimité, à moitié honteuse, parce qu'il lui semblait que ce genre de choses n'étaient vraiment pas dans les mœurs, mais la deuxième moitié d'elle-même complètement embrumie par les vagues de plaisir qui lui faisait pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus les contenir. Ainsi, quand il fit pénétrer sa langue pour titiller son clitoris, elle hurla de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme, son corps se détendant d'un seul coup. La boule qui grandissait dans son bas-ventre avait explosé, et ça lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens, tellement le plaisir était intense. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, et pourtant elle en voulait plus…

Aussi posa-t-elle ses mains sur les épaules du jeune capitaine pour qu'il remonte à sa bouche, l'embrassant fougeusement, encore sous les effets de sa précédente jouissance, en levant légèrement son bassin pour le frotter à celui du pirate, pour éveiller son désir à lui aussi, faisant ainsi soupirer le jeune homme de plaisir, l'incitant à se dévêtir lui aussi ; ce qu'il fit sans tarder, pressant ainsi leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte passionée, sans qu'ils n'en viennent vraiment à ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment, et ce depuis si longtemps, depuis leur rencontre en réalité, comme ils le comprenaient à présent. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils, tout aussi têtus, tout aussi intelligents, tout aussi différents et éloignés des convenances de leur monde, qui semblait pour l'heure avoir arrêté tout activité, comme si l'univers ne se résumait qu'à travers leurs deux corps entremélés, et qui allaient s'unir pour ne former plus qu'un.

Il retint sa respiration pour se contenir, alors que tout son corps lui ordonnait de la faire sienne, l'espace de quelques minutes. Il savait parfaitement que jamais plus il ne pourrait l'avoir. Ca ne lui faisait rien. Ou plutôt, il essayait depuis le moment où il l'avait enlevé de s'en persuader. Parce que Sasuke Uchiwa ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et surtout pas de la fiancée de son rival, aussi sublime, aussi fascinante, aussi captivante soit-elle. Parce qu'il l'avait enlevé dans le tout premier but de se venger. Et il le ferait. Si ca devait lui amener du plaisir en même temps, tant mieux.

Même si une part de lui, qu'il ignorait royalement, se maudissait de penser ainsi, et ne voulait que lui faire l'amour pour la serre dans ses bras ensuite en lui murmurer des mots doux, et la garder ainsi, contre lui pour toujours.

Il écarta doucement ses cuisses, rompant leur jeu de provocation, ce qui la fit frémir, et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, pour la détendre, pour la rassurer, ce qui marcha, puisque son corps se détendit, et elle leva ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

Il se fondit en elle d'un coup, parce qu'il savait qu'en y allant doucement, il lui ferait bien plus mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec une vierge.

Elle se tendit, serrant les dents sous la douleur, une larme coulant sur sa joue, traçant un sillon brillant à la lumière de la lune. Il l'avala en embrassant sa pomette, et caressa son si beau visage, ses cheveux si soyeux dans lesquelles ses mains se perdaient.

Elle soupira quand elle fut habituée à sa présence : c'était bien moins douloureux qu'on lui avait dit. Peut-être que le choix de la personne à qui on décidait de se donner comptait dans la balance ; elle en était persuadée. C'était bel et bien parce qu'elle faisait l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle se sentait si bien, si belle, si femme.

Il bougea lentement, comme pour mieux apprécier l'union de leurs deux corps, qui s'épousaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle gémit à chaque mouvement de sa part, tandis que lui-même contenait ses propres soupirs de plaisir.

Au fur et à mesure de leur union, il accéléra ses vas et viens en elle, leur plaisir se décuplant dans la chaleur de leur étreinte, les bras de la jeune femme enroulées autour de son cou, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules, ses hanches ondulant à l'unisson de celle du capitaine, tandis qu'il semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus du seuil de son plaisir.

Alors qu'il donnait son ultime coup de rein, se répendant en elle, tandis qu'elle-même atteignait l'orgasme, elle avoua son amour pour lui, sans pouvoir se retenir, encore inconsciente grâce aux effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je t'aime…

Ces trois mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa.

Non ! Non ! Non !

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'aime ! Elle lui avait donné sa vertu, c'est pour ça qu'elle devait s'imaginer l'aimer, surtout qu'en plus de ça elle était encore atteinte par les nombreus verres de rhum ingurgités.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle n'était pas femme à dire des paroles en l'air, surtout sur quelque chose d'aussi important que l'amour, surtout avec quelqu'un comme lui, un pirate. Et cette petite voix lui faisait réaliser quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir.

Il se leva du lit sans la réveiller, puisqu'elle était tombée dans la douce inconscience que procurait le sommeil après lui avoir murmuré ces trois mots d'amour, et sortit après avoir enfilé son pantalon, contemplant l'océan sur le pont supérieur où se trouvait sa cabine.

Les mots de sa compagne l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Et de cette façon, il ne la reverrait plus, elle retournerait au monde auquel elle appartenait.

C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour la femme dont il était tombé amoureux…

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Prochain chapitre : Rattrapés par la réalité… = Où Sakura s'aperçoit que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et que les princes charmants… ne courent pas les ports…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

ana2994 : Eh oui, Sakura a plus de facilité à accepter ses sentiments avec l'aide de l'alcool ! ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant ^^

Kura-chan-x3 : Je suis navrée de dire… que je ne peux pas te révéler si tu as raison ou tort. xD Désolée que ça aille si vite… Mais en fait, je ne tenais pas à m'attarder trop dessus, parce que j'avais une autre fic en cours, et en plus, je ne voyais pas cette fic durer trop longtemps. Ca aurait fini par lasser les lecteurs, et surtout me lasser moi. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Et pardon si je t'ai déçue…

amethsyte : Troisième solution. Que je ne peux pas révéler sous peine de dévoiler l'intrigue, donc ce serait dommage, et ca ne te plairait pas tellement je pense. Il n'y aurait plus de suspens ! =)

LaPiN2LuNe : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu ^^ Bisouxxxx

Luka Tatsumi : He he, je pense que tu vas être pas mal surprise aussi par ce chapitre ! Il est assez inattendu, je crois. Quant à Sasuke, il ne déclare pas son amour si facilement, ca aurait été trop simple xD Enfin bon, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Mireba-chan : j'suis n'heureuse que t'aies n'aimé mon lemon ^^ (petit citron adoré ! X3) effectivement, une part d'elle était consciente, sinon elle ne lui aurait jamais dit « je t'aime ». J'ai plus de tes news alors voilà quoi, j'm'inquiète T.T bref voilà quoi, contente que ça t'ait plu, bisouxxxxxx

Jeff-La-Bleue : Malheureusement, vois-tu, les hommes sont souvent des imbéciles qui ont tendance à penser qu'ils ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux U_u enfin, dans ce cas là, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il fait ça dans un but précis. Que tu découvriras bientôt ! ^^ Vivement le dessin !

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il te plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 9 : Rattrapés par la réalité…

Les rayons de soleil créant une auréole de lumière autour de son visage, la jeune lady se réveilla doucement, dans la lueur du jour qui perçait à travers les hublots. Elle se tourna, un léger mal de tête, et serra sa petite main sur le drap de la place d'à côté…vide…

Elle redressa son buste d'un coup, les images de la veille lui revenant en mémoire, alors qu'une brusque douleur la faisait grimacer sous l'élan pris pour se relever. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle avait fait l'amour avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Et l'initiative venait en grande partie d'elle. Elle l'avait embrassé, et s'était mêlé à lui le temps d'une étreinte, lui offrant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ; son corps, puisque son cœur lui était déjà acquis depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte que bien trop tard pour qu'elle puisse empêcher ce sentiment qui la conduisait à sa perte.

Mais elle était prête à se damner pour rester à ses côtés, elle le savait maintenant, après avoir fusionné avec lui de manière si voluptueuse. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'en vouloir, être couverte de honte, et souhaiter mourir. Mais la seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas l'avoir rencontré d'une manière différente, d'une telle façon que leur amour n'aurait rien eu de répréhensible.

_Attends deux minutes, qui te dit qu'il t'aime, Sakura ?_

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Non ! Il avait fait l'amour avec elle ! Il l'aimait ! Il…

_Ah oui ? S'il t'aime comme il a aimé toutes les femmes dont il a partagé le lit, bonne chance à toi pour le retenir…_

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la place vide à ses côtés, un frisson parcourant son échine douloureusement, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, comme si une main atrocement griffue s'était amusée avec.

Il n'était pas resté. Sans doute parce qu'il avait des choses à faire sur le bateau.

_Ben voyons… Plus naïve tu meurs dis moi !_

Foutue conscience.

Il avait fait l'amour avec elle, ce n'était pas rien, non ?

_Et le pari, ma belle ?_

Elle se figea sur place. Non… Ce n'était pas pour ça…

_Oh que si. Il a gagné, toi qui pensais être si forte et réussir à le mettre à genoux, tu t'es bien fait avoir. Il t'a simplement mis dans son lit. Arrête de te leurrer en parlant d'amour. Ce n'était rien que du désir. Du sexe. Sans autres conséquences pour lui que gagner le pari._

Elle s'effondra au sol, se laissant glisser par terre, le matelas lui servant de dossier.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ca ne voulait vraiment… rien dire ?

_Dis-toi au moins une chose ; tu as perdu le pari, donc tu ne peux plus épouser Neji. Même si de toute façon, je doute qu'il ait bien voulu de toi alors que tu n'es même plus pure…_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se crispa aussitôt. Neji… Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle devait se marier avec lui, lui consacrer son existence, et elle s'était lié charnellement à un autre… Qui plus est son ennemi juré…

_Son ennemi juré…_

Elle écarquilla ses yeux d'émeraude, une hypothèse lui glaçant le sang. Et s'il avait juste couché avec elle juste pour gagner l'éternel combat qui l'opposait à son rival de toujours ?

Elle refusait d'y croire. Tout son être appelait à son amour, à ses bras, à ses lèvres. Alors elle saurait. Elle saurait s'il s'était joué d'elle, ou si lui aussi avait éprouvé quelque chose.

Elle enfila la robe qu'il lui avait ôtée la veille, et s'avança vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard sur la pièce, comme pour s'en imprégner davantage ; chaque coin, chaque petite parcelle de la chambre lui rappelait désormais leur étreinte cachée.

Sakura s'avança sur le pont, laissant ses yeux le chercher. Elle remarqua d'abord qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis, ce qui l'amena à se demander quelle heure il était, puisqu'il lui semblait que son amant avait déclaré vouloir partir rapidement le lendemain. Elle finir par abandonner ses recherches au bout de cinq minutes et rejoignit Naruto pour le questionner.

- Bonjour Naruto, dis-moi, aurais-tu une idée d'où est Sasuke ?

Le jeune blond lui offrit un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu inquiet, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, bien qu'elle n'en dise rien.

- Il est en bas… Il est parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes en disant qu'on ne devait pas aller avec lui…

Elle le remercia et marcha en direction du pont pour pouvoir le rejoindre, quand quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son cœur.

- Hinata ? Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

La brunette ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'étreindre quelques secondes de plus, avant de plonger ses yeux de nacre embrumés de larmes dans ceux stupéfaits de son amie, et de partir se réfugier dans les bras de son époux, dissimulant ses sanglots dans le torse de celui-ci.

Sakura, ne sachant plus quoi penser, finit par descendre du bateau et parcourir les ruelles encrassées de Suna, luttant contre son envie de retourner dans sa cabine en prenant ses jambes à son cou en voyant le regard des hommes sur elle.

Enfin, elle le trouva. Il contemplait l'océan, de dos, ses cheveux sombres légèrement secoués par le vent, tout comme les siens qui venaient recouvrir son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, sans dire mot, et allait se poster à ses côtés quand il parla.

- Tu vas retourner chez toi.

Ces mots la clouèrent sur place, lui coupant le souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la situation lui paraissant totalement figée, comme ancrée dans un moule.

Inacceptable. Impensable. Inconcevable.

- Qu…quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'osbtinait à lui tourner le dos, la condamnant à ne pas voir son visage et à comprendre les sentiments qui pouvaient l'agiter, si tant est qu'ils soient visibles sur son visage.

- Tu vas retourner chez toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de dire à Neji que tu n'es plus vierge, cela risquerait de te poser quelques problèmes. Mieux vaut que tu le gardes pour toi, si tu ne veux pas être regardé vulgairement. Tu pourras toujours lui révéler après le mariage, je doute qu'il demande le divorce de toute façon. Ce serait bien trop humiliant. Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'y ai forcé, personne n'ira en douter ou le remettre en cause, vu les circonstances.

- Non !!! Je ne veux pas !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Chacun de ses mots était un coup de poignard, une aiguille qui lui perçait la peau. Elle ne voulait même pas envisager ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, parce que ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était et le quitter maintenant. Il lui était devenu essentiel. Il était tout.

- Sasuke je t'en supplie… Ne me demande pas de partir ! Je… je sais que tu es un pirate, comme je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, mais je t'en supplie, laisse moi rester avec toi ! J'ai rêvé toute ma vie de tomber amoureuse, et de pouvoir vivre la vie que je souhaitais ! Epouser Neji aurait été renoncer à mes réelles éspérances, celles que je n'osais avouer ! Et tu es arrivé !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'émotion, larmes qu'elle réprima pour pouvoir continuer à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru m'attacher à toi, mais tu m'as révélé la personne que je pourrais être ! Et je veux être cette personne, avec toi ! Seulement avec toi ! C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi merveilleusement…libre… J'ai l'impression de m'être enfin rêveillée, d'avoir ouvert les yeux, et je vois ! Je vois comme tout autour de moi est si magnifique, mais ça ne l'est que parce que tu es avec moi pour le voir ! Je respire enfin, mais si tu t'éloignes, je… je vais manquer d'air… Tu m'es indispensable. Je ne peux plus continuer sans toi, Sasuke. Parce que…

Les mots lui coupaient le souffle. Cela lui avait toujours semblé facile, mais avec lui, c'était tellement vrai, tellement pur, qu'elle ne pouvait les dire avec autant de légèreté qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Elle savait qu'ils étaient bien plus lourds de sens, et surtout, bien plus vrais…

- Je t'aime…

Elle murmura ses mots, comme s'ils étaient secrets, parce qu'ils n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et qu'ils ne devaient pas être entendu des autres, parce qu'ils étaient uniques.

Il se retourna enfin vers elle, après plusieurs longues minutes de silence angoissant, qui l'avait presque fait mourir d'angoisse.

- Gagné…

Non. Non. _NON !!!_

- C'était particulièrement agréable, comme victoire, bien plus que les précédentes. Et puis tu m'as facilité la tâche. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te faire boire pour te mettre dans mon lit, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt. Mais bon, on dit que l'attente rend le plaisir de gagner encore plus grand. C'est sûrement vrai, étant donné que personne ne m'avait jamais résisté avant, tu avais peut-être l'attrait de la nouveauté, qui m'attirait un peu plus.

Non. Il ment. Il ment. Pitié qu'il mente. Je vous en supplie. Faites qu'il mente…

- Je… t'aime… répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, comme pour effacer ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais le sourire du jeune homme ne fit que s'accentuer.

- Et je suis tout simplement incapable d'aimer une femme comme toi, Sakura, tu le sais depuis le début. Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux.

Juste quelques mots. Quelques mots qui suffirent à la briser, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte du monde autour d'elle, puisque tout n'était centré que sur lui, qui lui faisait face, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps, et revenir à l'instant d'extase sublime qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres.

Elle voulut avancer vers lui, pour le retenir, pour le couvrir de son amour, pour qu'il revienne sur ses mots, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était capable d'aimer, comme elle. Il voulait juste se convaincre du contraire, comme elle avait cherché à le faire toutes ces années durant lesquels elle avait couru après Neji. Elle savait qu'il était plus capable d'aimer que n'importe qui, parce qu'il lui avait prouvé, dans la tendresse de ses caresses, la douceur de ses baisers.

Mais au moment où elle voulut marcher vers lui, des militaires surgirent de tous les côtés, les entourant, pointant leurs fusils sur le jeune capitaine, qui garda un sourire aux lèvres en la fixant dans les yeux. Il ne semblait absolument pas troublé par le canon des armes pointées sur lui, se contentant de la regarder, plongeant son regard noir et profond dans ses prunelles de jade.

- Que…

- Ne baissez pas vos armes, ordonna une voix impérieuse qu'elle recconnut aussitôt, elle qui avait cherché pendant tout ce temps à le charmer et à le faire sien, et qui avait finalement réussi à devenir sa fiancée.

- Neji… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme, ses cheveux longs noués en une queue de cheval posa ses yeux blancs sur elle. Il se rapprocha et déposa son manteau d'officier sur ses épaules, dans un geste qui aurait pu être tendre si son regard glacial ne l'avait pas démenti.

- Pardon de vous avoir fait autant attendre, milady. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous ramenons à bon port, et ce pirate sera pendu. Après quoi le mariage pourra avoir lieu. Je vous accompagne à notre navire.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite, ne lui laissant même pas ajouter un mot. Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et crut apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur de résignation et de désabusement, qui la troubla au plus profond de son être.

De son côté, Sasuke regarda la femme de sa vie s'éloigner, une pointe de jalousie lui pincant le cœur.

- Allez Uchiwa, suis-nous sans faire d'histoire !

Il rit jaune, en pensant qu'il aurait aisément pu s'échapper, et mettre tous ces hommes à genoux.

Mais après tout, s'il avait fait tout pour se faire prendre, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher maintenant, non ?

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Prochain chapitre : Entrevues = Où Sakura décide de s'assurer de certaines choses, et où elle découvre que certaines personnes savent mentir… mais qu'il y a des limites…


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde !!! =)

ana2994 : Je crains que cette suite ne te mette encore plus l'eau à la bouche, malheureusement…. Je suis sadique de nature U_u

Kura-chan-x3 : Si si, c'était bel et bien Itachi qui avait été localisé. Tu vas comprendre avec ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Enfin, du moins, une partie =) Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fiction, ça me fait suuuuuper plaisir ! Surtout de la part d'un auteur tellement douée. ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira, même si je suis une affreuse sadique qui laisse trop de suspens ! Gomen xD

Luka Tatsumi : Ah ah, eh oui, j'étais certaine que tu ne t'en doutais pas xD Je pense que tu commenceras à te douter de certaines choses en lisant ce chapitre ! Quand à Sasuke, non, il n'est pas suicidaire ! Enfin bref, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Tout sera révélé ! =O Suspens powaaaaa d'ici là xD Et la suite de ta fic !!! T.T pitié avant que je parte !

Mireba-chan : Teupineuuuuh !!! Eh oui, Sasuke se ment « un peu » à lui-même, parce que, comme tu vas le voir, il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il ressent. Quand à Sakura, heureusement, elle va pas virer dépressive (ce que j'aurais clairement fait, moi, si un gars pareil me jetait xD). Enfin bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^ Bisouxxxxxx

Jeff-La-Bleue : Ah ah, mais on connait Sa'chan, il est un peu débile. Quoique non, en fait, c'est pas qu'il est débile. Mais bon, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre et les deux prochains. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir le dessin ! *_* miam !

ANNONCE : Alors, comme certains le savent, demain je pars en internat, loin, loin loin de chez moi. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit d'amener d'ordinateur personnel. Donc c veut dire que je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster… Désolée d'avance. Mais je vous jure que dès que je pourrais, je le ferai ! Merci en tout cas à tous de suivre cette histoire !

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais s'il vous plait, ca fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est pas long !

Amoureuse d'un pirate

Chapitre 10 : Entrevues

_Je dois le voir…_

Telle était la pensée qui l'obsédait depuis maintenant une semaine, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Konoha, en réalité.

Ils avaient aussitôt embarqués, dès que les hommes de Neji les avaient découverts, prenant place dans le bateau de celui-ci. Sasuke avait été enfermé dans la cale, sous bonne surveillance d'une demi-douzaine d'officiers.

Elle avait passé la traversée dans la cabine de Neji, sans qu'ils ne discutent, condamnée à rester seule, puisqu'il était toujours sur le pont. Les seuls mots échangés entre eux avaient été employés pour des formules de politesse.

Ils étaient arrivés à bon port trois jours plus tard, retrouvant ainsi son île natale, où son père l'attendait avec hâte. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué, et qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle.

Elle avait été heureuse de le retrouver, ce n'était pas le problème. Seulement, la situation faisait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller bien alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait dans une cellule, à peine à plus de 500 mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse en sachant qu'il allait être exécuté le lendemain, et qu'elle se marierait deux semaines plus tard avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Elle appela ses domestiques, pour qu'elles l'aident à enfiler sa robe d'un violet pâle. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle le verrait. Quoiqu'il lui en coute. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était, en ignorant s'il lui avait menti.

Elle descendit sur le pas de sa maison, renonçant à utiliser un autre moyen de locomotion que ses jambes, puisqu'une calèche attirerait bien trop les regards. Aussi traversa-t-elle la rue, marchant rapidement, cherchant une excuse qui lui permettrait de justifier l'entrevue qu'elle désirait.

Elle arriva enfin devant la prison, et soupira longuement, pour se donner du courage. La jeune lady pénétra dans le sombre bâtiment, et s'avança vers les deux gardes qui en surveillaient l'entrée.

- Je souhaite voir le détenu Sasuke Uchiwa, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et impérieuse, pour leur montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard confus, avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers elle.

- C'est que, mademoiselle, on nous a interdit de laisser quiconque le voir, donc on n'a pas le droit de vous laisser le voir…

Elle les regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air glacial, pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis Sakura Haruno, la fiancée de Neji Hyuuga, celle qui a été enlevé par ce maudit pirate, et j'estime avoir le droit de me confronter avec lui avant sa pendaison. Mais si vous préférez que j'aille voir mon fiancé…

Les deux sous-officiers échangèrent un nouveau regard, en déglutissant. Ils risquaient leur carrière, s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en même temps, c'était un ordre qu'on leur avait donné… Finalement, ils décidèrent de lui obéir, quand ils virent à quel point elle semblait sûre d'elle.

- Je vais vous y accompagner, mademoiselle.

_Ouf, je n'aurais pas imaginé aller voir Neji pour lui demander de le voir… Heureusement que ça a marché._

Elle descendit lentement les marches insalubres en prenant garde de ne pas glisser, tant elles étaient humides. Elle n'osait même pas prendre appui au mur, avec la tonne de mousse qui le recouvrait.

- Il est au fond, mademoiselle Haruno. Je vais vous accompagner, au cas où.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je me débrouillerai seule. Laissez-moi.

- Mais milady…

- Il suffit. J'ai dit, laissez-moi.

Penaud, le garde s'éloigna, gardant un œil prudent et inquiet sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'escalier. Elle soupira. Enfin débarrassée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le couloir qui lui faisait face. Il était sombre, et elle n'en voyait même pas le bout. Un léger frisson hérissa sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule, mais elle se reprit. Elle avait vécu bien pire, elle n'allait pas flancher devant si peu.

Elle avança rapidement, d'une démarche assurée, contrairement à son cœur, qui battait plus vite, d'un rythme affolé. Elle entendit des rumeurs s'élever lentement des cellules qu'elle longeait, et qu'elle refusait de regarder, pour ne pas avoir davantage peur que maintenant, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

Enfin, elle arriva à la dernière cellule. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers celle-ci. Elle n'y voyait rien, et ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment là. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée.

- Sasuke ? Appela-t-elle doucement, redoutant de s'être trompé.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir se fasse entendre tout au fond de la cellule.

- Sasuke ? répéta-t-elle, quasiment certaine que c'était lui, maintenant.

Quelqu'un bougea, dans le noir qui obscurcissait la geôle, et s'approcha des grilles, et donc d'elle, sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste pour reculer.

- Sakura…

Elle retint ses larmes, heureuse de voir de nouveau son visage, de pouvoir contempler ses traits, qui lui avait tellement manqué, pendant la semaine où ils avaient été séparés.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien…

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, sans se préoccuper de lui répondre.

Sa réponse lui fit mal, mais elle n'en dit mot. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir le voir, de pouvoir l'entendre, de pouvoir sentir sa présence.

- Je suis venue te voir, c'est tout…

- Pars. Retourne chez toi.

- Sasuke, je ne peux pas. Tu es peut-être capable d'effacer ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais moi je ne peux pas.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, et tourna les yeux, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, Sakura, rien du tout. Nous avons couché ensemble, c'est tout. Tu accordes bien trop d'importance à ça, sans doute parce que tu étais vierge. Les femmes vierges sont bien trop romantiques.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

- Non ! Tu mens Sasuke ! Tu peux me mentir à moi, mais tu ne pourras jamais te mentir à toi-même, répondit-elle, sa voix légèrement troublée par les sanglots qui commençaient à l'agiter. Ce n'était pas rien. Ca ne l'a jamais été. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime, pour aucune autre raison. Et tu n'es pas le salopard que tu essayes de jouer. Je le sais. J'ai voyagé avec toi pendant assez de temps pour le savoir. Tu es un homme généreux, intelligent, tendre, et tellement d'autres qualités qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de toi. Alors arrête de vouloir nier ce qui s'est passé, je t'en supplie.

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant à fixer le mur. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un geste rageur, se mordant les lèvres pour reprendre un peu contenance, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

- Dis-le. Dis-le-moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Dis que ça n'a jamais rien voulu dire, et que tu regrettes cette nuit. Dis que tu n'as fait que ça que pour gagner contre Neji. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis-le en osant me regarder en face.

Il évita son regard pendant de longues secondes, puis plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait décidé de lui mentir. Mais en voyant ses si beaux yeux verts embués de larmes, il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Quel égoïste il faisait, décidemment.

Il leva doucement sa main et la fit passer à travers les barreaux, pour effacer les sillons de larmes qui avaient dévalés ses joues, avec autant de délicatesse que si elle n'était qu'une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Elle ne tressaillit pas, et ne se déroba pas à sa caresse, gardant ses yeux dans les siens, pour y chercher sa réponse.

- Comment peux-tu lire en moi avec autant de clarté, Sakura ? finit-il par répondre, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, l'air légèrement amusé.

Elle ne put se retenir davantage et approcha son visage des barreaux, pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes, lui offrant le plus langoureux baiser qu'elle lui avait jamais donné. Il y répondit avec au moins autant d'ardeur, sinon davantage, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne avec passion, caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque comme il pouvait. C'était comme si rien n'existait plus autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était elle, et parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qui comptait pour l'autre.

Il sépara leurs lèvres à regret, lui souriant tristement.

- Tu dois partir maintenant, Sakura. Les idiots qui nous servent de gardes vont se douter de quelque chose, si tu restes plus longtemps.

- Je… ne veux pas… que tu meures, Sasuke, sanglota-t-elle doucement, en gardant la tête appuyée contre les barreaux. Je ne veux pas te quitter…

Il soupira et se pencha à son oreille, pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé de dire, qu'il s'était interdit de reconnaître, et qui n'allait appartenir qu'à elle, pour le reste de sa vie.

- Je t'aime…

Elle releva subitement la tête, stupéfaite. Jamais il ne lui avait dit. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis appela les gardes d'une voix forte.

- Officiers, je crois que cette dame en a fini avec moi.

Les pas des gardes se firent entendre, de plus en plus proche d'eux, et elle serra ses mains sur les barreaux.

- Non, je t'en supplie… Sasuke…

Il lui sourit, et s'écarta des barreaux, laissant ainsi un mètre entre eux, tandis que les gardes se précipitaient vers elle pour la soutenir, puisqu'elle manqua de s'effondrer à la minute où il rétablit de la distance entre eux. Ils la raccompagnèrent à l'étage, laissant le jeune Uchiwa la regarder s'éloigner de lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- C'est elle, la femme dont tu es tombé amoureux ? demanda une voix rauque, du fond de la cellule.

Sasuke se retourna vers la personne qui partageait sa cellule, fixant de ses pupilles noires la même paire d'yeux qui appartenaient à la personne en face de lui.

- Oui, c'est elle. Et maintenant, écoute bien ce que nous allons faire demain, Itachi.

oOoOoOo

- Je ne peux pas vous épouser, Neji.

Celui-ci releva des yeux surpris vers elle, réellement stupéfait de l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle avait débarqué dans son bureau sans s'annoncer au préalable, déclarant qu'elle devait lui parler, et ce sur le champ. En temps normal, il lui aurait dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il lui parlerait plus tard, sans le faire, mais elle dégageait une telle force, une telle aura, qu'il avait eu envie de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, et qu'il avait donc fait sortir ses subordonnés pour apprendre ce qui la troublait. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été déçu.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, mademoiselle.

Elle ne se démonta pas, restant droite, sans que son regard ne fléchisse. Il la trouva subitement magnifique. Bien sûr, elle était belle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était décrite comme la plus belle femme des alentours, mais là, elle était vraiment sublime, parce qu'elle s'affirmait, et parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonnée en elle.

- C'est très simple. Je refuse le mariage. Je ne veux pas me marier avec vous.

- Et pourquoi donc, Sakura ?

Elle soupira, et lissa sa robe, pour que ses jupons soient de nouveau parfaits. Elle se doutait bien, avant de venir, que ce serait difficile de le convaincre. Mais elle le devait. Parce qu'elle refusait de vivre dans le mensonge.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse. Et pas de vous. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que vous étiez ce que je recherchais, je suis obligée d'avouer que ce n'est pas le cas. Sans vouloir être offensante bien entendu.

Son empressement à vouloir rester courtoise lui arracha un petit sourire. Elle restait prévenante, même en lui annonçant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle comptait annuler leur union. Il se surprenait à penser que dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu être amis. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas le choix, autant elle que lui.

- Je comprends Sakura. Mais je ne peux pas le permettre. J'en suis désolé.

Pour la première fois, elle s'énerva. Etrangement, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie qu'à ce moment-là.

- Bon sang, Neji ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, je ne le serai jamais ! Vous ne pouvez pas non plus tomber amoureux de moi, je le sais ! Alors attendez de trouver la femme qui vous est destinée, et laissez-moi vivre en paix avec l'homme que j'aime ! Libérez Sasuke, et laissez-moi partir avec lui ! Nous ne reviendrons jamais, nous resterons loin de vous, mais laissez-le en vie, je vous en prie ! C'est la seule faveur que je vous demande, alors je vous en supplie, exhaussez moi ! Je suis prête à me mettre à genoux, s'il le faut.

Il ne lui répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui la fit penser qu'il attendait de voir si elle était sérieuse. Elle s'agenouilla donc devant lui, en baissant la tête. Elle qui avait toujours tenu tête à ses opposants, elle se retrouvait à terre pour supplier l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir assujetti. Quelle ironie du sort.

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et la releva doucement, faisant preuve de plus de tendresse qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec elle. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, puis s'assit en face d'elle, en soupirant profondément.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez Sakura. Mieux que vous ne le pensez. Je suis également tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, en votre absence.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. C'était tout sauf ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Mais… alors pourquoi vouloir toujours vous marier avec moi ?

- Parce que nous ne décidons pas Sakura. Nos vies sont tracés d'avance, et nos destins déjà écrits. Si nous nous sommes fiancés, c'est parce que nous devions nous unir. Nous ne l'aurions pas fait, si nous avions été faits pour les personnes que nous aimons. De plus, elles sont tous les deux incompatibles avec notre rang. Vous vous êtes épris d'un pirate, et moi d'une servante. Ce n'est pas possible, et nous le savons depuis le début. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais nous devons nous marier, c'est ainsi.

Elle soupira de découragement, s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Alors, le destin gagnait toujours, hein ? Elle ne pouvait pas contester ça, elle ne pourrait jamais se rebeller contre ce foutu sort qui lui était imposé ? C'était ça, bon sang, vivre ? Accepter ce qui nous arrivait sans broncher ? Mais ça servait à quoi, alors ?

- Comment est-elle ? finit-elle par dire, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Il sourit, comprenant tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

- Brune, plutôt grande. Elle a les yeux marron, et ses cheveux sont toujours attachés en espèces de macarons. Elle n'est pas vraiment féminine, et a appris à se battre avec son père quand elle était toute jeune.

Sakura éclata de rire, et le jeune Hyuuga se surprit à la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Décidément, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre sur un certain nombre de points. Elle se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci Neji… pour votre compréhension, et votre sincérité…

Elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul, légèrement mélancolique. Elle tourna le regard et se figea un instant, en serrant les poings, avant de se mettre presque à courir jusqu'à chez elle, pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

Un peu plus loin, tout près du bâtiment de la Marine, des hommes en uniformes terminaient l'échafaud sur lequel Sasuke Uchiwa serait pendu, demain matin…

_A suivre…_

Et maintenant, activité reviews!!! =D

Prochain chapitre : Sans moi = Où Sakura apprend bien des choses sur l'homme qu'elle aime, et qu'elle voit malheureusement l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage partir loin…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello les gens !!! =) Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos gentils commentaires, parce que je n'ai plus que 10 minutes pour tout poster ! =) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, même si vous risquez de rester sur votre faim xD B'souxxxxxx

Chapitre 11 : Sans moi...

Il faisait beau, comme quasiment tous les jours à Konoha. L'île étant située sur une latitude centrale, il y faisait chaud pratiquement toute l'année. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfaitement limpide, la mer était calme, et c'était aujourd'hui que Sasuke Uchiwa allait être exécuté.

Toute la population de la ville était déjà réunie autour de l'échafaud, attendant avec impatience de voir le fameux pirate, si connu pour ses prouesses et son charme dans tous les ports. Les personnalités étaient installées dans des petites alcôves qui surmontaient la foule, pour leur permettre de mieux voir la mise à mort.

Parmi ceux-là, Sakura crispait nerveusement ses mains blanches et fines sur sa robe.

Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit au moyen d'éviter son exécution, ne pouvant fermer l'œil, pour se retrouver à l'aube sans aucune solution, sinon que de le regarder mourir. Soit. S'il mourrait, elle périrait avec lui, de sa propre main. Le suicide ne lui faisait pas peur ; elle n'aurait qu'à se rendre chez un apothicaire et demander du poison, qu'elle avalerait pour le rejoindre. Dieu soutenait les amants sincères.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de l église, comptant les minutes avant qu'il n arrive. Ca lui faisait tellement peur. Elle espérait qu'il avait prévu un plan pour s'échapper, elle le souhaitait de tout cœur, après tout, il était celui qui avait échappé plus d une centaine de fois aux officiers de la Marine. Alors, peut-être y arriverait-il encore aujourd'hui…

Et dire qu'elle avait juré afficher son plus beau sourire à sa pendaison...

Enfin, des tambours annoncèrent son arrivée. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la carriole qui le conduisait à son lieu d'exécution apparut au fond de la place, ralliant lentement l'échafaud, déclenchant les rumeurs des badauds.

Elle mordit sa lèvre rosée, plus inquiète que jamais. Lui avait-on fait subir des heures de torture avant de le laisser sortir ? Pour lui faire avouer où se trouvaient ses hommes, et la fortune qu'il avait dérobé à bon nombre de bateaux marchands ?

Elle était néanmoins certaine qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il était bien trop fier pour cela. Quand il savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire, il ne prononçait mot, surtout quand il s'agissait de protéger des gens qui lui étaient chers. Et elle savait parfaitement que son équipage comptait énormément pour lui, la preuve, elle l'avait vu s interposer pour éviter que l'un d'entre soit blessé, au risque de prendre le coup. Bien entendu, ce n n'était pas arrivé, puisqu'il était bien trop agile pour cela.

Il sortit enfin de la carriole, et elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il était sain et sauf, et ne portait pas la moindre trace de blessures. Dieu soit loué. Il était merveilleusement beau, en dépit de sa captivité, une beauté telle que ça en devenait presque une insulte pour le commun des mortels. Une sorte d'aura de magnificence se dégageait de lui, et le rendait tellement attirant…

Il avança lentement vers l'échafaud, toujours aussi fier et impérieux. C'était comme si il avait décidé tout ça, comme si toute cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'était qu'une pure comédie dont il avait le rôle principal, une pièce qu'il aurait créée lui-même.

Etrangement, il semblait faire cet effet à tout le monde, puisque toute la foule s'était tue à son arrivée. Alors que d'ordinaire, les badauds huaient le condamné et, dans le pire des cas, jetaient à sa figure des fruits pourris ou des pierres. Mais là, rien. Tout le monde semblait respecter les derniers pas de cet homme, dans le silence le plus total.

Enfin, il fut à côté du poteau de pendaison. La corde pendait, se balançant au rythme du vent, dans un mouvement lugubre, cette même corde qui serrerait son cou jusqu'à suffocation, les pointes de ses cheveux dressés en piques bougeant doucement sous la légère brise qui agitait le port.

La scène semblait étrangement figée pour la jeune femme, qui crispa ses poings sur le jupon de sa robe blanche, couleur de pureté. Couleur imposée assez étrange pour une exécution.

Puis, le gouverneur, son père, prit enfin la parole, énonçant la condamnation.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, vous êtes déclaré coupable de piraterie, et pour ce crime, êtes condamné à être pendu, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant l'exécution?

- Deux choses, en vérité. D'une part, c'est capitaine Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle reconnaissait bien là sa fierté démesurée. Il tenait, même dans l'attente de sa mort, à ce qu'on respecte son titre.

- D'autre part, je tiens à souligner quelque chose. Je ne suis pas le seul dans l'assemblée à mériter la pendaison.

Il fit silence, pour ménager son effet, tandis que des murmures naissaient au sein de la foule. Sakura elle-même ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. A quoi jouait-il à quelques instants de sa mise à mort?

- N'est-ce pas, général Hiashi Hyuuga? Ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire, entendant les cris d'exclamations de la foule.

Stupéfaite, la jeune lady tourna la tête vers celui qui devait devenir son beau-père. Celui-ci gardait un visage froid et impassible, mais elle devinait la tension qui l'agitait grâce à la crispation de ses poings. Mais qu'est-ce que Sasuke voulait dire par là? Le général était l'homme le plus stricte et vertueux, ou plutôt, le plus attaché aux lois et au maintien de l'ordre qu'elle connaissait, et elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait un jour enfreint cette loi qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à faire respecter.

- Comment oses-tu accuser mon père ainsi, et l'insulter en le comparant à toi, Uchiwa? S'emporta Neji, furieux, se levant de son siège, le visage rouge de colère.

- Tu ferais bien de m'écouter, Neji Hyuuga. Ton père n'est pas si blanc comme neige, alors assieds toi et écoute, plutôt. Il y a dix-sept ans de cela, un incendie a ravagé le manoir d'une famille de quatre personnes. Les deux parents de ce clan sont morts, leurs corps consumés par les flammes après s'être fait tirer dessus. Il y avait deux enfants, deux garçons. Le plus grand a été gardé en vie pour être déclaré coupable de cet incendie. Le plus jeune a survécu en se cachant dans un placard, et s'est enfui dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion et a été recueilli sur le navire du pirate Kakashi. Il est devenu pirate à son tour, cultivant au plus profond de lui l'envie de se venger. Il s'en est fait le serment. Mais pas de celui de se venger de son frère, puisqu'il le savait innocent. Il s'est juré de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au véritable assassin. Celui qui s'est débarrassé de cette famille après avoir violé la mère de cet enfant, et que le mari de celle-ci ait menacé de porter l'affaire devant la magistrature. Cette famille...

Le père de Neji ne disait mot, se contentant de fixer dans les yeux celui qui l'avait accusé de légitimité à la potence. Sakura pressentait la fin de l'histoire, mais refusait de l'admettre, tant elle lui paraissait affreuse. S'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle pensait, alors jamais elle ne pourrait plus regarder l'homme en question en face, et jamais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir triste à l'idée de cet enfant qu'elle croyait connaître.

- Cette famille s'appelait Uchiwa.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix blanche, l'air complètement détaché, mais elle savait à quel point cette histoire l'avait blessé. Des exclamations fusaient de partout, avant que le silence ne revienne d'un coup, attendant la suite des révélations du jeune pirate.

- L'homme qui a tué ma famille a d'abord assassiné mon père, puis ma mère qu'il avait souillée, en leur tirant une balle dans la tête. Puis il a fait renverser de l'huile sur le sol, avant de mettre le feu à la maison. Cet homme porte une cicatrice à la main droite, à cause du poignard que lui a enfoncé mon frère avant d'être arrêté.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se rendit alors compte que le général portait toujours des gants, quelque soit la saison. D'ailleurs, en jetant un œil à ses mains, elle remarqua que ce jour ne faisait pas exception.

- Enfin, Hiashi, que raconte ce jeune homme? Est-ce vrai? Demanda le père de Sakura, troublé au possible.

- Ce ne sont que des inepties. Je ne connais cet homme que par ses actes de piraterie. Ce qu'il raconte est entièrement faux, répondit le général, d'une voix forte et presque méprisante.

- Montrez leur donc votre main droite, général, déclara Sasuke, un large sourire aux lèvres, en accentuant le dernier mot de la phrase, comme par ironie.

Toute la foule suivait l'échange sans dire mot, attendant fébrilement le fin mot de l'histoire, les yeux rivés tour à tour sur le jeune capitaine et le patriarche de la noble famille Hyuuga. Le gouverneur se tourna lentement vers ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

- Hiashi, enlevez votre gant droit, et ôtez moi d'un doute horrible.

Le général ne broncha pas, ne disant mot, restant aussi figé qu'une statue pendant de longues minutes qui semblaient des heures à Sakura, qui le fixait de ses prunelles d'émeraude, se doutant déjà de ce qu'elle allait voir. Après tout, Sasuke avait beau être orgueilleux, prétentieux et arrogant, ce n'était pas un menteur.

Soudain, la main gauche d'Hiashi Hyuuga se posa sur la droite, tirant doucement dessus, révélant alors sa main blanchâtre, semblable au schiste, et elle éprouva une curieuse envie de la toucher pour savoir si elle était poudreuse, à l'instar de la craie.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la foule et les dames de la tribune portèrent leurs mouchoirs dentelés à leurs bouches pour étouffer leurs cris, tandis que Neji palissait à vue d'œil. Sakura, elle, se contentait de fixer la cicatrice ronde qui ornait le dos de la main du général.

- Hiashi...

Le gouverneur affichait un air combinant déception, horreur et incompréhension. Son meilleur ami se révélait être un monstre de la pire espèce.

- Père, non...

Neji semblait lutter contre l'évidence, chancelant légèrement. Une jeune femme parmi les serviteurs courut vers lui pour le retenir, et au regard qu'elle lui lançait, Sakura sut qu'il s'agissait de la dénommée Tenten. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir un regard si plein d'inquiétude et d'amour à l'égard du jeune capitaine de la marine. Un regard que Sakura connaissait bien. C'est le même qu'elle posait sur Sasuke quelques instants auparavant.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter. Ma mère était enceinte quand vous l'avez assassiné. Vous avez tué votre propre enfant.

La jeune lady eut envie de vomir. Le père de son fiancé avait commis le pire crime à ses yeux : tuer un bébé, même s'il n'était pas encore né. C'était tout bonnement affreux. Et dans les yeux du général, elle crut discerner une lueur de tristesse. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Le jeune homme écarta soudainement ses poignets faisant tomber à terre la corde qui les avait retenus. Un instant stupéfaite, Sakura remarqua ensuite qu'il tenait un mince couteau dans sa main droite, lame qu'il avait du cacher dans une de ses bottes à son arrestation.

- Permettez- moi de vous fausser compagnie!

Il assomma le bourreau d'un coup de poing, et courut sur les remparts, sous les applaudissements du public qui s'écartait à son passage pour faciliter sa fuite, empêchant même les gardes qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite de passer.

Sakura se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers les escaliers, pour s'enfuir avec lui. Elle en était certaine ; il lui avait menti pour la protéger. Peut-être pensait-il à l'époque ne pas s'en sortir, et avait-il préféré être sur qu'elle soit à l'abri du besoin.

Elle savait que c'était insensé, qu'elle trahissait toute sa manière de vivre, qu'elle désobéissait à toutes les convenances. Et elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle oubliait tout ça au profit d'une de ses plus profondes convictions. L'amour.

Elle dévala les marches et arriva sur la place, luttant pour se frayer un chemin à coup de coudes dans la foule excitée. Elle le voyait, de loin, aussi beau et fier qu'au premier jour, se tenir tout droit face à la tribune qu'elle occupait quelques instants plus tôt; les yeux fixés dans ceux du général.

Au fait, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir rendu sa liberté à un innocent, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta-t-il, goguenard.

Gouverneur, gouverneur!

Deux soldats arrivaient en courant, essoufflés, l'air affolés et peureux, ruisselant de sueur, et s'arrêtèrent devant les gradins.

Le... Le détenu Itachi Uchiwa! Il n'est plus dans sa cellule! Il a disparu!

Un sourire de contentement aux lèvres, le capitaine attrapa son chapeau et le retira en s'inclinant devant la tribune des nobles, puis la foule qui l'acclama.

Quelques mètres seulement la séparaient de lui. Elle redoubla d'efforts et s'extirpa enfin de la masse d'habitants qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre.

Sur ce...

Alors, le temps sembla s'arrêter, tandis que son corps penchait vers l'arrière, jusqu'à tomber par dessus les remparts. Une seconde passa.

Puis...

NONNNNNN!!!!

Elle se précipita sur les créneaux derrière lesquels son amant avait basculé et baissa son regard. Il était vivant, et nageait vers un bateau. Mais... c'était le sien! Elle le reconnaitrait entre milles, avec son mat immense, et la sirène à son avant.

Elle hurla son nom, une fois, à s'en couper le souffle, déchirant le silence.

Il ne se retourna même pas.

Tirez sur ce bateau, bon sang, s'emporta un des nobles de la tribune, l'air furieux que les soldats n'aient encore rien fait.

Il est hors de portée, milord.

Il a bien joué son coup, murmura Neji, qui tenait dans ses bras la jeune femme de son cœur.

Sakura, elle fixait le navire qui s'éloignait, maintenant que leur capitaine était à bord.

Ses espoirs avaient été vains. Il était parti, sans qu'elle ne l'accompagne. Il ne l'aimait pas. Ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la cellule n'était que mensonges. Le désespoir l'envahit, tandis qu'elle regardait partir son dernier espoir de liberté. Alors tout n'avait été qu'illusions.

Il fallait qu'elle oublie cette partie de sa vie, et qu'elle reprenne celle qu'elle avait cru laisser derrière elle. Elle n'avait plus rien.

Elle s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne la portant plus, tremblant de tous ses membres, avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue, lentement. Puis une autre, et une autre, avant qu'elle ne fonde en sanglots déchirants, qui lui coupaient la respiration, et lui broyait le cœur. Au loin, le bateau pirate s'éloignait. Sans elle.

Prochain chapitre : Epilogue = Où Sakura… Non, je peux pas vous le dire, sérieux XP


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !! =) Voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! =3

Thank you all ! ^^

Epilogue : Deux mois plus tard...

Sakura Haruno se baladait, flânant dans les rues animées en ce jour de marché. Il faisait beau, et les étals débordaient de légumes, de tissus, d'épices et de bijoux. Elle fut tentée de s'arrêter devant l'un des présentoirs pour un collier qu'elle avait remarqué, mais préféra continuer sa route, profitant du beau temps, clément pour ce mois d'octobre. C'était un des avantages de vivre sur une île. Il faisait le plus souvent très beau et chaud en hiver. Elle aurait pourtant adoré connaître une fois un Noël enneigé. Jamais elle n'était tombée à Konoha.

Oui, c'est elle, l'ancienne fiancée de Neji Hyuuga, celle qui a annulé le mariage après l'évasion de ce pirate, Sasuke Uchiwa!

Il paraît qu'ils ont eu une liaison, vous rendez vous compte! Une lady telle qu'elle et un pirate! Quel manque de principe!

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait à affronter ce genre de ragots depuis... l'exécution ratée. Les choses s'étaient passées tellement vite, après qu'elle se soit effondrée au sol. Elle s'était finalement évanouie, au bout de quelques minutes, et on l'avait transportée chez elle, pour qu'elle se repose. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, fraîche et dispose, mais avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à son avenir.

Elle avait alors décidé d'aller voir Neji. Elle sourit au souvenir de cette entrevue.

_Elle marchait rapidement, sans se préoccuper des gardes qui l'imploraient de s'arrêter. _

_Elle trouva le bureau de son fiancé sans peine, et rentra sans s'annoncer. Il tenait dans ses bras une servante, qui recula aussitôt, le visage rouge, une servante qu'elle reconnut facilement. _

_Elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison, Tenten était jolie. Une beauté douce, avec sa coiffure enfantine et son teint bronzée, sans doute du à une exposition au soleil pendant ses heures de travail. Ses grands yeux bruns trahissaient tous ses sentiments, de la gêne, de la culpabilité, une pointe de désespoir, et surtout, de l'amour._

_Bonjour Sakura, la salua Neji, semblant content de sa visite, malgré qu'elle l'ait dérangée dans un moment intime._

_Bonjour Neji. Bonjour Tenten, ajouta-t-elle, en penchant légèrement la tête vers la jeune bonne._

_Bonjour Mlle Haruno, répondit-celle ci, en s'inclinant avec respect et crainte._

_Sakura suffira largement. Neji, je suis venue vous voir au sujet de notre mariage._

_Son fiancé poussa un soupir, et elle décela un éclair de souffrance dans les yeux de sa suivante, qui baissa rapidement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je ne vous épouserai pas._

_Neji poussa un nouveau soupir, semblant presque épuisé._

_Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Sakura, et sauf votre respect, nous en avons conclu que ce mariage est inévitable._

_Pas maintenant que votre père n'a plus aucune emprise sur vous. Étant donné ce qu'il a fait à..._

_Elle avait tellement de mal à prononcer son prénom. La blessure était si grande, qu'elle évitait tant qu'elle pouvait de penser à __**lui**__. Dire son nom, c'était comme du sel sur sa plaie purulente._

_A Sasuke Uchiwa (aie), il a perdu la prestance qu'il possédait jadis. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir de décision. C'est maintenant à vous de prendre les décisions pour votre avenir, sans aucun contrôle de sa part. Vous êtes le seul à décider du tournant que doit prendre votre vie._

_Le jeune homme ne semblait pas y avoir songé auparavant, au vu de son air surpris et incrédule. Alors, elle rajouta quelque chose pour l'en convaincre définitivement._

_**Tu**__ es libre, Neji, dit-elle en utilisant pour la première fois une formule plus chaleureuse, comme s'ils étaient amis._

_Celui-ci parut soudain réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer puisqu'il éclata de rire et se leva pour prendre la jeune servante qui le regardait avec espoir dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer en la soulevant dans les airs. Puis, il l'abaissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui fit doucement sourire Sakura. Elle était maintenant certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix._

_Elle se tourna et s'approcha de la porte pour les laisser profiter de ce moment de bonheur._

_Sakura!_

_Neji s'avança vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux, avant de la prendre dans les bras, ce qui la surprit puisqu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif. Mais elle referma ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme en fermant les yeux._

_Je suis désolé que ça ne se soit pas bien passé avec Sasuke Uchiwa (aie). Tu aurais mérité d'être heureuse avec lui. Tu es une femme formidable, Sakura Haruno, et nous serons toujours là pour toi. Parce que j'espère que nous pourrons être amis._

_Cette déclaration faillit lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les réprima pour murmurer un simple « merci », avant de s'écarter et de sortir en leur souhaitant d'être heureux._

_Elle avait perdu un fiancé, mais elle avait gagné deux amis._

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était engagée dans la même rue que quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle avait été abordée par un soulard. La voie était aujourd'hui déserte, et elle continua de l'emprunter calmement, laissant pour une fois ses souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, c'était un fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était gravé dans son cœur, et c'était une marque indélébile. Il faisait partie d'elle, et jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver quelqu'un avec qui la fusion était aussi parfaite. Elle avait fait le deuil d'un autre amour que celui-ci, et elle s'en contentait. Elle préférait rester vieille fille que renoncer à ses principes.

Elle déboucha enfin sur la petite place où _il _s'était battu pour elle, et elle soupira. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé revenir à cette époque, et pouvoir changer les choses. Pouvoir anticiper son geste, avant qu'il fasse en sorte qu'ils soient retrouvés par la Marine, et faire tout son possible pour le convaincre de renoncer à sa vengeance au profit de l'amour, leur amour.

Enfin...

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit, au fond de la place, un homme habillé à l'identique et vêtu du même chapeau que dans son souvenir. Mais quand il releva la tête, elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas lui, puisqu'il avait les cheveux bruns. Mais elle connaissait cet homme. Où l'avait-elle déjà vu.

Dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un approchait lentement d'elle par derrière, de plus en plus près de son dos.

Mais bien sûr! Elle l'avait vu sur le bateau de...

Bonjour milady...

Cette voix... c'était impossible. Il était parti il y a plusieurs mois. Il l'avait abandonné! Mais une voix si sensuelle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à...

Elle se retourna lentement, découvrant l'apparence de l'homme qui l'avait salué. Il avait lui aussi le visage dissimulé par un large chapeau noir, et penchait la tête, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas apercevoir ses yeux.

Sasuke?

C'était un murmure. Le jeune homme sourit et releva la tête. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'onyx, son regard perçant et brûlant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. Mais c'était trop facile.

Aïe!

Le jeune capitaine frotta sa joue douloureuse, tandis que Sakura gardait sa main en l'air, furieuse. Et enfin, elle explosa.

Non mais tu crois quoi? Qu'il te suffit de revenir, comme ça, comme une fleur, et que tout te sera pardonné? Espèce d'imbécile heureux! Qui te dit que je t'ai attendu? Je pourrais très bien être marié avec Neji maintenant! Mais toi, tu crois que tu peux faire ce que bon te semble, partir aussi longtemps que tu veux, et que tu seras accueilli à bras ouverts. Et quoi, non?

Non, tu n'es pas marié à Neji, répéta-t-il calmement, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

Et pourquoi ça, cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle.

D'une part, tu n'as pas de bague au doigt. D'autre part, tu m'aimes donc tu m'as attendu.

Elle resta bouche bée devant cette réponse. Il était tellement arrogant, et tellement... dans le vrai!

Oui, je ne suis pas marié. Et ça ne veut rien dire! Je pourrais très bien être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'au...

Elle ne put continuer car il l'avait enlacé et avait pris ses lèvres d'assaut. Il caressait sa langue de la sienne, et elle se sentit défaillir. Les sensations qu'elle avait eues à chacun de ses baisers étaient encore là. Elle se laissa faire, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher davantage de lui, et faillit pousser un gémissement quand il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. A bout de souffle, elle se recula légèrement, les lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine des siennes.

Tu es un idiot, haleta-t-elle.

Je sais, un idiot qui t'aime.

Elle colla derechef ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable, sautant dans ses bras, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la rattrapa en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, et calmement, se mit à marcher vers les bateaux amarrés au port.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Je te ramène chez nous.

Chez nous. Ces simples mots suffirent à la convaincre que ce qu'elle vivait était bien réel, et qu'il n'allait pas disparaître.

Tu ne me quitteras plus, alors? Demanda-t-elle, avec une voix si douce qu'il eut presque du mal à l'entendre.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement, en replaçant une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

Plus jamais.

Elle blottit son visage dans son cou, laissant couler quelques larmes de bonheur. Elle était pour la deuxième fois, parfaitement heureuse. La première avait été quand ils avaient fait l'amour, se liant l'un à l'autre dans la chaleur de leur deux corps. Il monta sur le pont, en la gardant toujours dans ses bras, sous les applaudissements des membres de l'équipage. Elle se sentit vaguement gênée et rougit, se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Un petit comité d'accueil les attendait, et Sasuke déposa délicatement sa bien-aimée au sol, la laissant se faire assaillir par ses amis, ce qui étaient devenus pendant sa captivité sa véritable famille. Hinata la serra fort dans ses bras, tout comme Temari et Ino, apparemment de passage sur le bateau, tandis que Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru, et un homme ressemblant énormément à son amant souriaient à ce charmant spectacle.

Saku, on est tellement contentes de te voir, tu nous as manqué! S'exclama Temari, avec autant de familiarité qu'à l'ordinaire, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Ino, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas naviguer? Je pensais que tu souhaitais rester dans ta taverne?

Oh, ils pourront bien se passer de moi! Et puis, t'accueillir était dans les priorités, ma petite Sakura.

C'est gentil, vraiment, c'est adorable et je... Oh zut!

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir. Elle était tout simplement trop émue, et Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Calme-toi, cara.

C'est juste que... c'est trop beau! Après deux mois, tous vous revoir, c'est à me couper le souffle, c'est tellement... merveilleux!

Ils lui sourirent tous, attendris par ce débordement de sentiments de la jeune lady.

Dommage que quand je rencontre enfin ma belle-sœur, elle fonde en larmes devant moi. A croire que ma captivité m'a rendu asocial, sourit l'homme dont les traits étaient semblables au capitaine.

Vous devez être Itachi Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ? Enchantée, c'est un réel plaisir, répondit-elle, essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient à dévaler ses joues.

Nous aussi on est content de te voir, Saku-chan, mais c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état! S'écria Naruto, toujours aussi gai.

Idiot, c'est une femme, les femmes sont naturellement enclines aux larmes... répondit un certain flemmard en soupirant, bien qu'un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

QUOI? REPETE UN PEU CA, ESPECE D'IDIOT! VIENS UN PEU LA QUE JE TE MONTRE A QUEL POINT J'SUIS ENCLINE AUX LARMES!

Galère...

Ce tendre interlude les fit tous rire, et soudain Sasuke releva la tête, un éclat malin dans les yeux.

Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser, nous avons beaucoup à faire...

Hein? Mais de quoi tu... AH!!!

Le jeune pirate n'avait en effet pas attendu et avait passé son bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme, pour la porter, tel une mariée.

Eh, réserve-toi un peu pour la nuit de noces, Sasuke! Fais pas comme moi! S'exclama Naruto, en faisant rire tout le monde, tandis que sa femme, légèrement rougissante, lui donnait un coup de coude en lui demandant de se taire.

Comment ça, une nuit de noces? Sasuke répond moi!

Il ne fit guère attention à ce qu'elle lui demandait et ouvrit calmement la porte de la cabine pour y pénétrer, en demandant à l'équipage de faire route vers Kiri, la jeune demoiselle toujours dans ses bras. Il referma l'entrée d'un coup de pied, et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de la déposer au sol quand un morceau de tissus blanc attira son regard. Elle releva les yeux et se figea soudain.

Sasuke, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça? Finit-elle par articuler, les yeux écarquillés.

Ca se voit non? Répondit-il, malicieux.

Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Il soupira, l'air fataliste, en la déposant au sol.

Je comptais t'amener au lit d'abord, et ne t'en parler qu'après, mais bon...

Il posa un genou à terre, tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin à quoi servait la magnifique robe de mariage en soie posée sur la chaise. Elle était d'un blanc pur, avec un large décolleté, des fils d'or brodé sur le corsage et le jupon, qui s'évasait à partir de la taille pour former une légère traîne. Il prit sa main, et plongea son regard dans le sien, farfouillant dans sa poche pour y attraper quelque chose qu'il garda dans son poing.

Sakura Haruno, malgré tout ce que je vous ai fait subir, malgré mon rang si éloigné du votre, malgré la séparation de ses deux derniers mois, et surtout, malgré ma tardive découverte de mon amour pour vous, acceptez-vous de devenir mienne pour le reste de votre vie?

Elle garda ses lèvres closes pendant une longue minute, tandis qu'il continuait de la fixer dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse. Puis, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, et elle ouvrit la bouche.

Oui...

Il ouvrit son poing et elle découvrit une bague en argent, avec un diamant étincelant. Elle tendit ses longs doigts fins, et délicatement, il enfila l'anneau autour de son index. Puis il se releva, la dominant d'une tête, et tout doucement, il la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Puis soudain, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'à leur première nuit, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs, épousant son corps du sien. Il ne fut pas en reste et l'emmena vers le lit, pantelant, la faisant doucement tomber sur les draps de soie noire. Elle recula sa bouche une seconde et lui murmura trois mots d'amour, qu'il lui répéta, avant de reprendre fébrilement sa bouche, ses mains s'aventurant de plus en plus bas, tandis que leur deux corps qui s'appelaient l'un l'autre se retrouvaient enfin, dans une jouissance absolue.

_Je t'aime..._

**FIN**


End file.
